


The Strong Heart

by Aglarien



Series: Enough for Tonight [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/pseuds/Aglarien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor and Glorfindel are determined to find out what, or who, is hurting their friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains an insane amount of fluff and sweetness, which apparently was where my mind was 10 or 12 years ago when I wrote it. Were I to write it today, I would do so without the excessive sugary sweetness. Like an old, well-worn shoe, however, I find it remains a comfort story.
> 
> Disclaimer: Alas, not mine. Except for the cats.  
> Warnings: AU. Fluffy in part.  
> Author's Notes: First, a few notes on the timeline and such. In my universe, Glorfindel returned around 1700 S.A., shortly after the fall of Eregion. Erestor and Elrond are about the same age, both born at the end of the F.A. Present time in the story is around 1300 T.A., when "evil begins to multiply again" in Middle-earth, so Erestor and Elrond are somewhere around 4,700 years old, and the twins are just under 1,200. Glorfindel, counting both of his lives, is older than dirt. Caladir is about 2,000, and Gurvelon is only a few centuries younger. Tinnu is - well, Tinnu is highly affronted that you would even ask, and refuses to say. Elvish cats are persnickety that way. Glirien, a "human" cat, is just over a year old. Arwen is visiting her grandparents in Lothlorien, which is why you won't find her in this story. Since I'm messing with Tolkien's universe anyway, Celebrian was attacked and sailed to Valinor about 1200 years before she really did, so she has been gone around one hundred years.

Imladris, 1300 T.A. 

Twenty Galadhrim guards from the realm of Lothlórien had arrived two weeks ago. Elrond and Erestor had finally managed to convince Galadriel and Celeborn of the necessity of exchanging warriors for training. Perhaps the Orc attacks Imladris had experienced had finally resolved the matter in their minds. Twenty Imladris guards left for Lothlórien last week in exchange. 

Erestor and Glorfindel were taking a day off, Glorfindel having delegated today's training to Caladir, his second in command. They were in their now 'private' garden, relaxing under a large tree. Elrond had come upon them in the garden one night when they were engaged in...well, it's enough to say that the next day he ordered a high wall constructed around a small garden outside their rooms where they would have privacy.

Glorfindel was leaning against the tree, legs spread, with Erestor comfortably lounging between them, his back resting on his husband's chest. The book they had been reading was now put aside.

"Glorfindel, my love, I am so very happy. You've made me so very happy." Erestor sighed and purred. Their binding had been six months ago, and they were now settled into a life of marital bliss. Their love and lust for each other, however, had continued to grow. Each wondrous passion filled night - or day - was amazing. 

Glorfindel tightened his arms around his mate, and chuckled at the words and purrs coming from Erestor. "As you have made me, beloved. I love you so much." Leaning his head down, he suckled and nipped at the pale, soft neck, which was always most arousing to Erestor, and thought about what he was going to do next to drive his beloved wild.

Erestor was reaching his hands to draw Glorfindel's mouth to his own, when they were rudely interrupted. A soft ball of black fluff landed in his lap, followed by a gray one.

Erestor giggled and picked up the little black ball. "Well, hello Brogdithen. What have you been up to?" He rubbed the little kitten's long soft fur against his cheek. Picking up the gray fuzz ball, he handed it to Glorfindel. Sparkling blue eyes blinked at Erestor. "Here, you take Gwathren. Go to Glorfindel, sweetheart."

A moment later, two more balls of fluff landed in Erestor's lap, as Tinnu and Glirien deposited their remaining two kittens. The two grown cats lay down under the tree, wrapped around each other, and promptly fell asleep.

"Erestor, sweetheart, I think our cats are telling us these fuzz balls have worn them out and we're the designated kitten-sitters."

Erestor giggled again. "I think you are correct, my love." He picked up a gray and white mirror of Glirien, and handed her to Glorfindel, after placing a kiss on the furry little head. "Here, take Cenedril." Holding the longhaired black fuzz ball, Brogdithen, in one hand, he picked up the remaining kitten from his lap. The last kitten had short, shiny black fur, and sparkling white paws, chest and chin. "Galvorn, you little cutie, what have you been up to? Have you been driving your Ada and Nana to distraction and wearing them out?”

Erestor laid the two kittens in his lap again and drew one finger around their little heads and through whiskers. The kittens raised tiny paws and tried to catch the finger. Erestor giggled again, and looked back to Glorfindel, who was entertaining the two gray kittens with a leaf. 

Erestor had never giggled before Glorfindel and he had become lovers. He was always careful to never allow such undignified behavior to be seen by anyone other than those he considered his family. That definition included Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, as well as their friends Caladir and Gurvelon, Lindir, Melpomaen, and one or two others. And of course, Glorfindel, his dear friend and secret love for centuries, and now his devoted and cherished husband. He wondered if their love now was as strong as Caladir and Gurvelon's, whose bonding was certainly blessed by the Valar.

Gurvelon was a tiny scribe, smaller even than Erestor. Gurvelon and Erestor had been friends for many years before Caladir first laid eyes on his future husband. Gurvelon's sparkling green eyes and long auburn locks had enthralled Caladir at first sight. Erestor had watched the love between the petite scribe and huge warrior bloom into something that was magnificent. They had been married now for many centuries, and could sense each other so well. They often mind spoke with each other, even over distances, so they were never apart. Erestor and Glorfindel's 'oneness' was still growing, and though they could sense each other, they had never mind spoken with each other. Erestor knew that one day he and his husband would be able to do that as well.

Glorfindel placed his two sleepy kittens in Erestor's lap with the others. The four kittens immediately piled atop each other and fell asleep. After watching the kittens for a few moments, Glorfindel drew Erestor back against him. "Now, beloved, where were we?" he whispered, and turned Erestor's head to him, engulfing his mouth in a passionate kiss.

~~~*~~~

It was lunchtime, and Gurvelon put aside his work. Rising and stretching, he wondered for a moment where Caladir was, and then remembered he would be out training with the Galadhrim. His warrior mate would often forget about things like meals when he was training, if Gurvelon let him. 

Gurvelon prepared a lunch tray for them in the kitchens, grabbed a blanket on his way past their rooms, and then carried it out to the training grounds to find Caladir. Spotting him sparring with one of the Galadhrim, he spread the blanket under a large, shady tree, and sat and watched. 

Caladir knew Gurvelon was waiting. He could always sense whenever he was near. Ending the sparring match, he told the Galadhrim to go and have their lunch in the barracks with his men. Turning to join Gurvelon, he missed the look on the face of one of the guards.

The Lothlórien guard was disgusted. How could that puny little scribe think he was good enough for a strong warrior like Caladir? Caladir would be his, and that little mouse would be gone. Grabbing his sword, he followed the others to the barracks. Standing just inside the barracks doorway, he watched the two, envy burning through his veins.

"Did you bring me lunch, sweetheart? What did I ever do to deserve you?" Caladir swept his little love up into his arms, and kissed him soundly. 

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe it was what you did to me last night?" Gurvelon laughed as his feet touched the ground again. "Come, sit down and eat, my love." He poured a fresh cold glass of water, with the lemon slices Caladir liked, and placed it in front of him. Caladir cut slices of cheese, bread, and fruit, and they ate their lunch, content in each other's company.

After a few minutes of silence, Caladir spoke. "You know, I've been wondering, how did you ever hide your presence from me that day you arrived in the camp after the battle, my love? How did I not sense you?" 

Gurvelon shrugged and smiled. "You had much to distract you that day, beloved. You had battled with Orcs, Erestor was gravely wounded, and besides, you did not expect to see me there."

Caladir agreed that was probably it. He helped Gurvelon clean up the remains of their lunch, folded the blanket over his husband's arm, gave him a sweet kiss, and sent him back to the house with a promise he would see him at dinner.

~~~*~~~

It was late in the afternoon when Gurvelon rose from his desk to find a book he needed in the library. After long minutes of hunting, he finally found it and returned with it to his desk. In the center of his desk sat a plate with his favorite honey pastry on it. Caladir must have come in while he was out and left it for him. Smiling, he picked it up, popped it in his mouth, wiped his fingers and settled back to work.

Ten minutes later, Gurvelon doubled over with a sharp pain in his stomach. His head was spinning. Elves didn't get sick! Crumbling to the floor, he vomited. Curled into a fetal position on the floor, his thoughts went out seeking Caladir. 'Caladir! Come! I need you! Help me!'

Out in the training field, Caladir stopped in mid-lunge, threw down his sword, and raced to his love.

*****

Note on the meaning of the names:  
Caladir - Man of light  
Gurvelon - Strong heart/counsel  
Cenedril - Mirror  
Brogdithen - Little bear  
Gwathren - Shadowy  
Galvorn - Light + Dark. Also the name of a metal made by a dark elf.


	2. Chapter 2

Tinnu and Glirien had finally woken and claimed their offspring, carrying them off to the big basket in Glorfindel's sitting room. Erestor and Glorfindel retreated into their rooms, or more accurately, their bedroom. They were just thinking of getting up from their bed, where they had spent a delightful afternoon, and dressing for dinner, when a wailing scream sounded through the halls of the Last Homely House. Quickly throwing on their robes, they hurried out of their rooms. 

Elves were gathered outside the small office used by Gurvelon and Melpomaen. Glorfindel quickly moved the elves aside, and he and Erestor entered to find Elrond on the floor, kneeling next to Caladir. Caladir, tears streaming down his face, was cradling his little husband in his arms; Gurvelon was sobbing in pain.

Caladir looked up at Elrond. "Please, my Lord...he is in so much pain."

"Bring him to the healing house. Hurry." Elrond ran to the healing house ahead of them to alert Nestoron, his chief healer. 

Caladir rose with Gurvelon in his arms, and assisted by Erestor and Glorfindel, hurried behind Elrond.

Nestoron led them to a room and Caladir gently laid Gurvelon on the bed.

"Caladir, what happened?" Elrond asked, at the same time beginning his examination of Gurvelon. 

"I know not. I was on the training field, and I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and heard him call to me." Caladir knelt on the floor next to his little husband, and stroked his hair. "He had vomited. Could it be something he ate? But we ate the same things, together, for lunch." Gurvelon moaned in pain. Caladir encircled him with his arms, sobbing. Gurvelon's pain was his own, and his heart was breaking.

"Erestor," Elrond said, "quickly, go see if you can find anything on his desk or in the room." Erestor ran from the room, followed by Glorfindel.

Elrond looked at Nestoron. "We cannot wait. Mix every antidote we have that will not harm him if it is not needed." 

Nestoron ran to gather the needed herbs and plants. Some he quickly brewed into a tea. Handing the tea to Elrond, he then took a leaf from one plant, part of the stem from another, and part of the roots from a third. Placing them in a cup, he mashed them together, then formed several small balls of the sticky substance.

With Caladir holding Gurvelon up, Elrond had managed to get the little scribe to take a sip of the tea. Taking one of Nestoron's small herb balls, he placed it in Gurvelon's mouth. "Velon, you must swallow these. Take another sip of the tea, and wash it down."

"Please, beloved, do as Elrond says. I know it hurts, sweetheart. Please, for me." 

One by one, Gurvelon swallowed the sticky balls, finishing the tea, and collapsing against Caladir, eyes closing, moaning. 

Elrond looked at Caladir and Nestoron. "Now, we wait."

~~~*~~~

Erestor and Glorfindel ran back to the small office and began their search. Papers flew off the desk. Nothing. Looking around the room, Glorfindel spotted a small plate on the windowsill. 

"Erestor, there's a plate." Taking the plate from the sill, he and Erestor examined it. 

"It had his favorite sweet on it. Those honey bars."

Glorfindel lifted the plate to his nose and sniffed, then put it close to Erestor's nose. "Smell."

Erestor sniffed. "Not quite right, is it?"

"Let's get it back to Elrond," Glorfindel replied. The two elves hurried back to the healing house.

~~~*~~~

Erestor and Glorfindel entered the room. Erestor handed the plate to Elrond. "Smell it."

Elrond sniffed, then handed the plate to Nestoron to smell it. Nestoron sniffed and nodded. "Poison. The antidote was in the plants I chose. Gurvelon should have taken enough of it, thank the Valar. We are lucky we didn't wait, or he might have left us by now."

Elrond bent over Gurvelon, still being held in Caladir's arms. He gently stroked the auburn hair. "Velon, can you hear me?"

"Aye." Gurvelon's voice was raspy and shaky.

"Velon, where did you get the plate with the honey pastry on it?"

"Caladir left it on my desk when I was in the library."

"Sweetheart, I did not leave it for you. I never left the training fields. Someone else...who would do that? Why?" Caladir raised his red-rimmed eyes to Glorfindel. "Poison? Why? Who would want to hurt my sweet Gurvelon?"

"I know not, my friend, but we will find out." Glorfindel answered.

"And were they trying to hurt Velon, or Caladir?" Erestor said quietly. Glorfindel nodded. 

"Velon," Elrond said. "Are you feeling any better? Is the pain less?"

"Aye, the pain is leaving, and the nausea is beginning to go away."

"Good. You should continue to feel better, and it will all hopefully be gone by the morning. But I want you to rest tomorrow, all right?"

Gurvelon, nodded, then closed his eyes and moaned. Nodding was not a good idea; the room was spinning again.

Caladir looked up at Elrond in alarm. Elrond whispered, "shook his head - dizzy." Caladir nodded, and held Gurvelon tighter.

"Caladir, I want Gurvelon to stay here and have Nestoron watch him for at least two more hours. If he is still doing better, you can take him to your room tonight,"  
Elrond said.

"Thank you, my Lord." Caladir answered.

"Caladir, do you need us to bring you anything?" Glorfindel asked.

"Nay, thank you, my friend. Glorfindel, will you try to find out why this happened for me? I cannot believe someone would try to hurt him!"

"Aye, rest assured that Erestor and I will find out. You just take care of Velon, my friend."

Caladir nodded, and Erestor and Glorfindel left the room. 

"Sweetheart, would you like to lay down?" Caladir asked his husband.

"Nay, better like this. Just hold me, my love. Promise you will never let me go."

"Never, beloved. I will never let you go. You are my life, my heart and soul,"

Gurvelon sighed, and snuggling against the broad chest, felt a kiss on the top of his head. Closing his eyes, he rested.

~~~*~~~

Erestor and Glorfindel were back in the rooms, dressing for dinner. They had spoken with Elrond after leaving the healing house. Elrond had made it very clear he expected them to both solve this mystery and make sure their friends were safe.

"Where do we start, my love?" Glorfindel asked.

"I think with questions. After dinner, I will take the plate to the kitchens and see if they can shed any light on it. You ask the servants if they saw anyone go into the office this afternoon. In the morning, I will start on the scribes, and you start on the guards. Mel and Lindir were working together in the library all day, but we need to ask them as well."

Glorfindel nodded. After checking on the cats, they left for dinner.

~~~*~~~

Nestoron had allowed Caladir to take Gurvelon back to their rooms, where his little love had asked for a bath. After being sick in his office, he really needed and wanted one. Caladir had gently washed his hair and then the rest of his body, and they were now lying snuggled together in their bed. Caladir had moved the bed in front of the fire, to Gurvelon's delight. His experience with the poison had left him a little chilled. 

"Caladir, why would anyone want to poison me?"

"I do not know, sweetheart, but I trust Erestor and Glorfindel to find out." Caladir pulled Gurvelon closer, and gently captured his mouth in a long, deep, slow kiss. Finally releasing his lover's luscious mouth, he said, "Rest now, my darling one. I will hold you safe in my arms. I love you so much, my strong little heart."

"I love you, my light." Gurvelon answered, as he fell into reverie.

~~~*~~~

After dinner, Erestor went to the kitchen to talk to the servants there, and Glorfindel went to find Amarion. No one in the kitchen could remember anything special about the plate or the pastry. All the kitchen workers were well known to Erestor, and he trusted them. He told them what had happened, and asked their help to watch everything closely. They were especially to never let any food prepared for Gurvelon or Caladir out of their sights.

The kitchen staff was shocked. How could anyone want to hurt their sweet little scribe? Or the kind, generous warrior?

The chief cook spoke for all of them. "We will be careful, Lord Erestor. Nothing made for them will leave our sight until it is delivered." All the elves nodded in agreement.

Erestor thanked them and left in search of Glorfindel. Going to his own office, he finally located Glorfindel there. Glorfindel was explaining what had happened to Amarion as Erestor entered. Amarion had been placed in charge of all the house servants after leading the defenders in Imladris against the Orc attack. 

Amarion was as shocked as the kitchen staff was. "Why would anyone want to hurt Velon or Caladir? It makes no sense!"

"We do not know, my friend, but someone does," Erestor said. "It is too late tonight to start questioning the servants, but will you arrange to have everyone here tomorrow morning? There is not one of them we do not trust with our lives, but they may have seen something."

Amarion agreed to bring the house servants to Erestor's office in the morning. Bidding his friends a good night, he left with a worried look on his face.

Glorfindel looked at Erestor, and felt his worry for their friends. "Come, love," he said softly, taking Erestor's hand, "time for us to get some rest." 

Returning to their rooms, Erestor went to the cat's basket. Kneeling down, he reached in the basket and lifted out Tinnu. Erestor held the cat in his arms and stroked the soft fur, as worry over his friend engulfed him. Tinnu didn't know what was wrong, but he knew his friend needed him. He purred softly, and licked Erestor's face. Glorfindel knelt down beside them, enfolding both cat and elf in his arms. He drew Erestor's head to his shoulder, and softly rubbed his back.

Finally raising his head, Erestor lifted his face to Glorfindel for a kiss, saying, "Thank you, my love." Glorfindel kissed him softly, took Tinnu and placed the cat back in the basket with his family. Lifting Erestor into his arms, he carried him to the bedroom, laid him on the bed, gently removed his clothing, and pulled the bedclothes up to his chest. Glorfindel banked the fire, undressed, and slid into bed beside Erestor.

Drawing Erestor close in his arms, he simply held him, knowing his little love had finally acknowledged his own pain over what was happening to his friend, Gurvelon. Long minutes passed, and Erestor finally spoke. "I love you, Glorfindel, forever. Make love to me, please? I need you."

"How do you want me, sweetheart?" Glorfindel asked softly.

"I need you on top of me, holding me, keeping me safe."

Glorfindel knew Erestor did not want passionate foreplay this night. He needed gentle caring and sweetness. Reaching for the oil they kept on the table next to the bed, he carefully but quickly prepared his husband, whispering, "I love you, my sweet Erestor," and placing sweet little kisses on his face and neck.

Placing a pillow under Erestor's hips, and raising his legs to wrap them around his waist, he slowly pushed into Erestor. Then laying over his lover and pushing his arms under Erestor's shoulders, he held him tightly against his chest, just as Erestor asked.

He began to gently withdraw and thrust, finding Erestor's hidden spot on the first thrust. Once Erestor was moaning and holding tightly onto his back, he began to thrust harder and faster, moaning, "Oh, Erestor..oh, my love..my sweet baby..I love you..I love you."

Erestor softly wailed and lost himself in Glorfindel's love. It surrounded him, surged around him and through him. Releasing a scream, their souls again joined, lifting them to that place where only they and their love existed.


	3. Chapter 3

Out in the courtyard, a lone Galadhel paced angrily, 'Damn healers', he thought. 'That was supposed to have ended his pitiful little mousy life.' 

~~~*~~~ 

Erestor woke in the morning at dawn, snuggled warmly in Glorfindel's arms. Shifting, and gently kissing the wonderful, soft lips in front of him, he snuggled closer, waiting for Glorfindel to awake. 

Brilliant blue eyes began to focus and peer into deep brown ones. "Good morning, sweetheart. Are you feeling better this morning, my love?" Glorfindel greeted his mate with a loving kiss. 

"Aye, my love, I am. I am ready to go out and move sky and earth if I have to. We 'will' find out what is happening and save our friends." Erestor knew that if either Gurvelon or Caladir left them for the Halls of Mandos, the other would surely soon follow. 

Glorfindel nodded. "Aye, that we will. I have been thinking about all the humans and dwarves that are taking refuge here of late. The Orc attacks in the Misty Mountains have added to those we need to consider." 

Erestor thought for a moment. "Not yet. Our interaction with them has been slight, and they have only been in the valley for a few short weeks. I cannot think of a motive on their part. I doubt Gurvelon has had any interaction with them at all, but we will ask him. We should ask the rest of our people about them. Unless someone has noticed something suspicious, I do not believe we should apply our efforts to either group yet. Remember, whoever did it was in the Last Homely House. Surely someone would have noticed if a human or dwarf was in the house." 

Nodding again, Glorfindel said, "You are right, my love. Race you to the bath?" 

Erestor grinned and shot out of the bed, heading for the bathroom. 

Their bath took slightly longer than usual, allowing for some delectable lovemaking. Neither ever had much discipline when it came to keeping hands off his deliciously naked husband. Finally dressed, they headed off in separate directions, determined to make some progress with their investigation. 

Erestor's first stop was Caladir and Gurvelon's rooms. Knocking on the door, he patiently waited for an answer. Finally he heard footsteps and locks being turned, and Caladir opened the door. 

"Good morning, Caladir. How is my dear little friend this morning?" Erestor asked. 

"He is doing much better, but his stomach is still somewhat upset. The chief cook himself delivered our breakfast tray, and assured me he fixed it himself and never let it out of his sight. But come, Gurvelon will be happy so see you." 

Gurvelon was sitting up in bed, staring rather pale faced at the breakfast tray. His stomach was telling him it didn't even want to think of food. Gurvelon looked up when Erestor entered, a smile lighting his face. 

"Good morning, my friend," Erestor said. He carefully sat on the bed next to Gurvelon, enfolding the scribe in his arms. "I am so relieved you are better. I was so frightened for you." 

Gurvelon silently hugged his friend for a long moment, then asked, "Erestor, you and Glorfindel will find who did this, won't you?" Lowering his voice so only Erestor could hear, he added, "I am afraid. Not for myself, but for Caladir." 

"As we are. We will solve this, I promise. I will leave you to your breakfast, dear friend. Glorfindel and I begin to question the servants and warriors this morning." Placing a chaste kiss on Gurvelon's brow, he added, "Try to take some food. It will help your poor stomach recover." 

Gurvelon groaned. "I do not want to eat." 

Erestor stood and patted Caladir on the shoulder. "You have your work cut out for you, my friend. I will see you later today." Taking leave of his friends, Erestor headed for his office. 

Caladir smiled at his beloved. "You see beloved, even Erestor says you should eat something." The tray contained soft eggs, toasted bread, a bowl of warm porridge with milk, and soft fruits. Conspicuously missing was honey or anything made with honey. Caladir sat on the bed in front of Gurvelon and picked up the bowl of porridge. "Will you let me help you, sweetheart?" 

Gurvelon gave him a dark look. 

Caladir lifted a spoon of porridge to his mouth. "I will give you a kiss if you eat this one spoonful." 

Gurvelon quickly grabbed the spoon, shoved it in his mouth, and swallowed the porridge, grimacing. He raised his face up for his kiss, which was sweetly bestowed. 

Caladir drew back, dipped the spoon in the porridge again, and held it up. 

"Caladir, I want another kiss. You taste better than that porridge, beloved." 

Caladir lowered his head to whisper into his little husband's ear. "When you eat this spoonful, I will give you a kiss that I promise will make you pant for more." 

Caladir opened his mouth for the spoon and swallowed the porridge. 

Caladir set the bowl aside, and drew Gurvelon closer. Capturing his mouth, he thrust his tongue deeply and gently into Gurvelon's sweetness. Tongues curled around each other lovingly. Smiling, he drew back from his now moaning lover. Gurvelon sat, eyes closed, head still raised, still savoring the kiss. 

Caladir grabbed the bowl and dipped the spoon again. "Another kiss, sweetheart? Open up for more porridge." 

Gurvelon opened his mouth and swallowed the porridge. And one kiss for each spoonful, they continued until the bowl was emptied. 

"What do I get for finishing the bowl, my sweet warrior?" 

Caladir stood, moved the tray to the table, and returned to sit behind Gurvelon. He leaned against the headboard, spread his legs and pulled his little mate between them, resting Gurvelon's back on this chest. Whispering into the ear in front of him, he said, "I think I can come up with something special for my sweet little scribe with the upset tummy." 

After slowly unbuttoning Gurvelon's robe, Caladir gently rubbed circles on his stomach while licking his ear. It only took about ten seconds for Gurvelon to begin to softly moan. 

"More, please love. Touch me." Gurvelon drew Caladir's hand down to his heavily aroused member. 

Caladir thought his husband's penis was the most beautiful he had ever seen. And living with warriors he had seen many. Perfectly shaped, it was just the right size for his hand, his mouth, his...well, it was just perfect. He teasingly ran a finger up the underside, over the tip and down the front, then stopped to fondle the silky sac below. 

Gurvelon was whimpering. The simplest touches from his husband had always had the power to undo him. And that tongue on his ear was driving him insane! Reaching a hand back, he placed it behind Caladir's head and drew it down, whimpering, "Kiss me." 

Caladir sweetly kissed the rosy lips. Gurvelon's tongue sought his, deepening the kiss, as Caladir began to firmly stroke the rock hard member in his hand. Gurvelon sucked Caladir's tongue into his mouth, clenching his hands around the warrior's strong arms, and moaning his pleasure. 

Finally pulling his mouth away, Gurvelon shakily said, "Oh, please my love, I want you." 

Caladir quickly stopped his stroking and slid from behind Gurvelon. Quickly stripping, he reached for the oil. After centuries of lovemaking, it only took a moment to prepare his mate. Sliding three oiled fingers inside the channel that was made just for him, he quickly stretched his lover. He removed his fingers and coated his own throbbing cock. Gurvelon was writhing and wailing and telling him to hurry. 

"Aye, my love. Shh...you shall have me now, my sweet one." He positioned himself and slammed into Gurvelon's channel, striking his hidden gland, just the way his lover liked it. 

Gurvelon wailed in pleasure, crying, "I love you" over and over. Caladir always knew exactly what he needed. His fingers dug into the strong back above him as Caladir thrust again and again, hard and fast, always striking his gland. He wrapped his legs harder around Caladir's waist. 

"Oh, my little one, I love you, I love you forever." Caladir's cries and moans joined his mate's as he felt Gurvelon's pleasure. 

The familiar lightening flashed through their bodies and their hearts sang in love for each other, a love so strong that the very air around them surged with it as they reached completion together.

*****


	4. Chapter 4

Erestor made his way to his office, where he found Amarion and the house servants waiting for him. All of the thirty or so servants were well known to him, and had worked in the Last Homely House for many centuries. These were elves he trusted implicitly. 

Erestor stood in front of his desk. "Thank you all for coming. I hope I have not kept you waiting long." 

"No, my Lord," said Amarion. We only just arrived." 

"Have you told them anything yet, Amarion?" 

"No Lord Erestor. I thought you would want to do that." 

Erestor nodded and looked at the group. From chambermaids to laundresses, from serving elves to those who fixed whatever was needed in the house, all were there. 

"Yesterday, a very horrible thing occurred. While Gurvelon was away from his office, someone placed a plate with a pastry on his desk. When he returned to his office, thinking Caladir had left it he ate it. The pastry was poisoned. If it had not been for the quick actions of Lord Elrond and Nestoron, I fear Gurvelon would no longer be with us." 

Murmurs and sharply indrawn breaths were heard. 

"None of you are suspected of doing this," Erestor continued. I trust you all, not only with my life, but Glorfindel's as well. We ask your help to get to the bottom of this." 

All the elves nodded. "We will do anything we can to help. Tell us what we can do, Lord Erestor." Amarion spoke for all of them. 

"First, think back to yesterday. Who did you see in the house, other than those of us who live here and your fellow servants or kitchen staff?" 

The elves thought for a moment, and then began to speak. 

"Lord Elrond brought one of the human leaders to his office to speak to him, but that was in the morning, and I saw Lord Elrond escort him out again." 

"Conuion and Lathron were here to lunch with the Lords Elladan and Elrohir, but they are Captains of our Guards, and they all left on their patrol after lunch." 

"One of the weavers came in the afternoon to deliver some goods that had been ordered - Glossion, I think. And the seamstress Linnolwen was here as well." 

"Caevudor and his sons came to deliver vegetables to the kitchens around midday." 

One by one the servants named whom they had seen. No one was unknown. All were trusted, well-known elves, or were escorted by one. No one had seen anything that was out of the ordinary. 

"Thank you," Erestor said. "You have all done well." 

"My Lord Erestor?" A small voice came from the back. "There was one other I just remembered I saw. I passed one of the Galadhrim guards from Lorien in one of the halls in the afternoon. I was seeing to one of the guest rooms, so I thought he was probably there to see his captain in his guest room. I do not know his name, and they look so much alike, to describe one is to describe them all." 

Erestor thanked the little chambermaid, but thought it was strange. Wouldn't their captain have been out in the training grounds? "Do you remember when in the afternoon it was?" 

"It was late afternoon, I think. I am sorry, my Lord, I do not know exactly." 

Erestor nodded. So it could have been after Gurvelon had been poisoned and the guards had been dismissed. Or had they? Glorfindel would know how he could find out. Taking a quill and paper, he made himself a note to find out. 

"The second thing I have to ask you to do is to continue to watch - everything. Pay attention to anyone you see, especially if it is someone who is not known to us or not normally here. If you see anyone or anything that is out of place, or if you remember anything more about yesterday, please some to Glorfindel or me. Do not worry about disturbing us; you may come to us any time of the day or night. Understood?" 

The elves agreed. Erestor thanked them again and told them they could return to their duties. 

Erestor next gathered all the scribes and librarians in his office, and the same process was repeated. The only thing unusual was a Galadhel that had been seen in the afternoon by one of the scribes, and was also seen passing through the library by a librarian. 

It was time to go and find Glorfindel and compare notes. 

~~~*~~~ 

Glorfindel had headed out to the training grounds. Suithoron and Lathron had taken over the training for the day. Off to the side, Turidon, finally healed of his wound from the first Orc attack, was sparring with Glaurion. Torladen and Conuion were working with the Lothlorien guards. He called to all of his trusted captains as well as Turidon and Glaurion to join him. 

"Glaurion, would you mind taking over the training of the Galadhrim for a while? I need to speak with the others." 

"It would be my honor, my Lord." Glaurion answered, and bowing, left to do as Glorfindel ordered. Unless they were on patrol or in private, proprieties were always carefully maintained. 

"Suithoron, pick one of your men to take over the training, then come join us in my office," Glorfindel said. 

On their way to his office, Glorfindel spotted Saercaeron, the brave little elfling who had killed the Orc attacking his father, Amarion. Saercaeron now held a special place in all of their hearts. Glorfindel and Erestor had even given the elfling his very own pony, Faerlan. He called to Saercaeron to join them. 

By the time they reached Glorfindel's office, Suithoron had caught up with them. Motioning them into his office, Glorfindel closed the door, then made sure the window was closed and latched. Seating himself at his desk, he picked up Saercaeron and placed the elfling on this lap. 

"My friends, we will all speak very quietly. I do not want this conversation overheard by anyone." Glorfindel then told them what had happened to Gurvelon the day before. 

"Saercaeron, were you out by the yard yesterday afternoon?" 

"Aye, Glorfindel. I was watching Caladir spar with the Lothlorien guards. I like to watch him." 

Smiling, Glorfindel said, "I thought you might have been there. Now, I want you to think really hard." Saercaeron nodded. "Good, now close your eyes, and think back to yesterday right after Caladir left. What do you see?" 

"All of the guards were staring at Caladir when he left. They all looked very surprised - except one. He just watched Caladir leave." 

"What happened then?" 

"The captain told them it was getting late, and they may as well stop for the day. They all left toward the barracks." 

"Think real hard, little one. What do you see? How did they look?" 

"Like they were still surprised. Except for the one that wasn't - he smiled." 

"He smiled?" Glorfindel had understood what the elfling was trying to say. 

Saercaeron nodded. 

"Do you know who that elf is? Did you hear anyone call him by name?" 

Saercaeron shook his head. 

"Perhaps he was just glad that the training had ended early," Suithoron said. 

"Perhaps," Glorfindel responded. "Saercaeron, will you do something for me, little one?" 

"Of course, Glorfindel!" 

"I want you to watch everything. You are small, and whoever the bad elf or person is that hurt Gurvelon will not pay any attention to you. Go everywhere and just watch for me. When Gurvelon goes back to work, I want you to help us watch him and make sure nothing bad happens to him. Can you do that for me?" 

"Aye, Glorfindel, I can do that." 

"Good. If you see anything that looks funny to you, I want you to go find your father, Erestor, me, Lord Elrond, or any of these elves with us here. And go find someone right away; do not wait. All right?" 

Saercaeron nodded. "I will do that, Glorfindel." 

"Thank you, little one. When we are done here, I want you to go back out with me and show me who the elf is that smiled. Now, the rest of you, what can you tell me?" 

None of the other elves could add any information. They had not been out on the training grounds yesterday, and did not see anything or anyone that was out of place. 

"Here is what I want you to do," Glorfindel said, "Suithoron, Conuion, Lathron and Torladen, you four gather groups of our most trusted guards and talk to them privately. Find out if they saw anyone. Tell them not to speak of this to anyone other than Elrond, Erestor, or us. If anyone else asks them why you were talking to them, have them say you were reviewing the new patrol rotation with them. And tell them we want them to keep their eyes open - if someone tried to kill Gurvelon once and failed, we can expect them to try again. Let me know at once if you find out anything." 

"Turidon, you I want stationed somewhere. Only the Valar know what we can expect next. Pick a balcony, or even better, a tree or roof where you see the widest area below, while remaining unseen. If anyone sees you and asks, you are just building up your guarding strength again after being wounded." 

Turidon nodded. "There is that flat part on the stable roof where the tree comes over the roof. Do you know where I mean?" 

Glorfindel nodded. "It is a good spot. You can sit or stand on the roof, hidden by the tree, and watch everything but the stables. You would have a clear view of the house and the barracks there. Good." 

The four captains left to start talking with the guards, and Turidon left to gather his bow and arrows, as well as some small throwing knives and take up his position. He decided to take some food and flasks of water with him so he would not have to interrupt his watch, along with a bedroll. No sense coming down at night, either. It would be comfortable up there, and who knew what time of day or night something could happen. 

Glorfindel and Saercaeron went to the training grounds. "Now, little one, we are just going to go along here like we are only taking a walk and talking about your pony. Do not stare or point; just tell me where the elf that did not look surprised is." 

Saercaeron smiled at Glorfindel. Raising his voice excitedly, he said, "And then Faerlan jumped really high over the log, and I wasn't even afraid." Glorfindel did a good imitation of enjoying Saercaeron's story, and laughed. Then the elfling turned to Glorfindel and said very quietly, "He is the one in the back - standing by the tree. Do you see?" 

"Aye little one, you did well, thank you." Laughing again, he picked up Saercaeron and said loudly, "Well you had quite a day! Let's go check on that pony of yours!" 

The Galadhel's name was Thalahir. 

***** 

Names: 

Amarion - Son of the earth  
Lathron - Listener   
Conuion - Commanding   
Suithoron - Like an eagle   
Torladen - Wood clearing   
Glaurion - Son of the golden light   
Thalahir - Steady River   
Glossion - Snow white   
Linnolwen - Singing maiden   
Caevudor - Farmer   
Saercaeron - Bitter Sea   
Turidon - Umm... Was supposed to be man of victory, or victor, but I screwed up the ending. As this is the old wounded warrior that spotted the Orc from up on the balcony in Enough for Tonight, I wasn't about to change his name to fix it. But considering the fact that Turidon is the oldest elf in Imladris, and the changes the Noldor made to their language, who's to say Turidon wasn't a good name at some point?


	5. Chapter 5

Erestor finally found Glorfindel back in his office. 

"Glorfindel? How did you do this morning, my love?" Erestor entered the office, shutting the door behind him. 

"Would you believe the one elf that saw something that didn't look right was our little Saercaeron?" 

"Aye, I would. Of the servants and the others in the house, it was a young chambermaid and a librarian." Erestor sat at the desk with Glorfindel as they compared notes. Taking a quill and parchment, Erestor began to draw a timeline, placing all of the incidents they knew of in the previous day's afternoon. 

"Erestor, I have an idea how we can find out if the Galadhrim in the house was Thalahir. It's nearly time for the noon meal. I will take mine in the barracks with all the guards. You come in a short time later to give me an update on Gurvelon, and just so happen to notice Thalahir." Glorfindel explained his idea in detail to Erestor. 

Erestor nodded. "Now I know another reason why I love you. You have a devious mind, my love." 

Glorfindel grinned. "I must have picked it up from you, sweetheart." 

Erestor chuckled and kissed Glorfindel passionately. 

~~~*~~~ 

Entering the barracks dining hall, Erestor called out, "Glorfindel, are you in here, my love? Oh, there you are! Forgive me for interrupting you, love. I just wanted to give you an update on Gurvelon." 

Before Glorfindel could answer, many of the Imladris guards spoke at once, wanting to know how the little husband of their captain was faring. 

"I am very happy to say that he is doing much better, and we even expect him, as well as Caladir, to be back to work tomorrow." Erestor addressed all the elves gathered for their meal. 

"That is wonderful news! We are very fortunate that Elrond and Nestoron were able to act so quickly. Else I fear we could have lost both Gurvelon and Caladir," Glorfindel responded. 

"Glorfindel, will you tell us what happened? All we know is that Caladir ran off the training grounds yesterday without saying a word," Taurfaeron, the captain of the Lothlorien guards asked, 

"Yesterday afternoon, Caladir's mate was poisoned. Someone had left a poisoned pastry on his desk while he was in another room. Gurvelon thought Caladir had left it for him." 

"And you would have lost Caladir to grief," Taurfaeron said. "Who would do something like that?" 

"I wish we knew," Glorfindel answered. 

"How are you and your guards finding Imladris?" Erestor asked the Lothlorien captain. 

Taurfaeron smiled. "I will admit, we do miss our woods, but your valley is most fair. We are being made most welcome and well cared for, Lord Erestor. Thank you." 

Erestor smiled in return. "I am pleased to hear that. One of the servants mentioned seeing one of your guards in one of the halls and the library yesterday. I wanted to inquire if he found what he needed, or if I could offer my assistance?" 

"Oh, that was Thalahir. Do you need Lord Erestor's assistance, Thalahir?" 

Thalahir bowed his head to Erestor. "Thank you for your gracious offer, my Lord. After I spoke to Captain Taurfaeron in his quarters, I went to the library looking for something to read since we ended our training early. It was most gracious of Lord Elrond to allow us to use your library. I chose a book on the history of your valley to pass the time." 

Erestor nodded, and spoke to the Lothlorien elves. "I hope you will all feel free to ask my assistance if you need anything at all. Will I see you all in the Hall of Fire after dinner this evening? We are very proud of our minstrels and storytellers, and look forward to having you join us." 

"Of course we will be there, Lord Erestor." Taurfaeron answered. It would not be polite to turn down Erestor's request, politely stated as an invitation. "We look forward to it." 

Erestor turned back to Glorfindel. "Will I see you at dinner, my love?" 

Glorfindel nodded and gave Erestor a chaste kiss. "I will see you later, beloved." 

Erestor left, and the conversation turned back to Gurvelon and Caladir, and who would do such a thing. 

~~~*~~~ 

After dinner the elves gathered in the Hall of Fire. Erestor had visited Caladir and Gurvelon earlier to make sure Gurvelon was well enough to be in the Hall of Fire that night, and ask them to attend. When Caladir asked why, Erestor had simply stated that it was important to his and Glorfindel's investigation. 

Caladir and Gurvelon sat at one side of the room, as they had been asked to, while Erestor and Glorfindel watched from the shadows on the other. Caladir's arms protectively encircled Gurvelon. Many Imladris elves approached them and expressed their pleasure at seeing Gurvelon. Minstrels played from a corner of the room, while stories were told in front of a huge fireplace. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
The Lothlorien guard watched Caladir and his mate. So there's the little mousy scribe, all well again, I see. And we're expected to believe that Caladir would fade if he loses that little brat! Not with me here to pick up the pieces, he won't. They think they're so smart, putting that elf on the roof. Did they really expect a trained guard from the Golden Woods to miss that one? What idiots! It will just make it more challenging for me to get to the mouse next time. And I do like a challenge.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Glorfindel elbowed Erestor as they watched Thalahir approach the couple. The Galadhel appeared to be politely enquiring after Gurvelon. As he turned around to rejoin the other Galadhrim, the watching pair had a perfect view of his face. 

Glorfindel elbowed Erestor again. "Come, beloved. We need to talk." On their way out, Glorfindel found Suithoron, and requested that he watch over Caladir and Gurvelon, and escort them back to their rooms. 

Reaching their own rooms, Glorfindel went ahead to the bedroom, lighting candles, while Erestor stopped at the basket of cats. 

"Hello, my friends. I am sorry I have not given you much attention today. Would you like to come into the bedroom with us?" Picking up all four kittens, he told Tinnu and Glirien to follow. 

"What do you have there, Erestor? Oh look, it's a gaggle of kittens." He took two of the kittens, and both elves and all six cats settled themselves comfortably on the bed. The two elves began to talk, all the while petting kittens and stroking the purring grown cats. 

"Well, if it's Thalahir, he made sure he had a good excuse to be in the house, Erestor." 

"Aye, he did. Did you see the way he looked when I came in the barracks with the news that Gurvelon was better? Everyone else was smiling, but be had a grim look." Erestor pulled Tinnu onto his lap. 

"I saw. And when I said that bit about losing both Gurvelon and Caladir, he almost seemed to smirk." Glorfindel reached for Glirien to give the sweet little cat her share of attention. Two little kittens were crawling over his chest and shoulders, batting at his long hair. 

"The same look as he had when he turned from speaking to them tonight. But what could his motive be? Does he hate Caladir or does he want him for himself?" 

Glorfindel thought for a moment, removing a kitten who had decided to wash his face. "I don't know, my love. Taurfaeron was sincere when he said everyone was making them welcome. You know the Imladris elves, Erestor. Can you honestly think of one who is not kind? And Caladir is known for being both kind and just. Why would he hate him?" 

"Aye, you're right, my love. I cannot see Caladir doing anything that would make anyone hate him. He is our dear friend, but that does not blind me. Do you think Thalahir wants him, then?" 

"I know not, beloved. But what other motive could he have? Or maybe it's not him, and he's just strange." 

Erestor shook his head. "We will just have to watch closer. Maybe you can find out more if you have a 'friendly' conversation with one of the other Galadhrim?" 

Glorfindel nodded. "I will do that tomorrow." The kittens had made their normal 'cat-heap', lying on top of each other to sleep. "Let's put these fuzz balls back in their basket and go to bed." 

Erestor picked up the four kittens who mewed at being disturbed. Glorfindel picked up Tinnu, set him over his shoulder, then lifted Glirien. When the six cats were safely placed back in their basket, Glorfindel lifted Erestor up into his arms to carry him back to the bedroom. 

"Now, my little fuzz ball, I have you all to myself." 

Erestor giggled. "You are a crazy elf, you know." 

"Oh, I don't know about that." Glorfindel chuckled, tossing Erestor on the bed and flopping down next to him, which caused Erestor to giggle again. "How would you like me to call you 'baby' while I pound you into the mattress?" he added softly. 

Erestor's suddenly lust-filled eyes looked up into equally aroused blue one, and nearly ripped their robes off to get at Glorfindel. "What are you waiting for, my crazy elf," he purred, kissing his glorious lover passionately and thrusting his tongue into Glorfindel's sweetness. 

Glorfindel growled, and deepening the kiss, trapped his little lover beneath him so he could fulfill Erestor's every little desire.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Gurvelon and Caladir were back to their normal tasks. Fear was not going to keep them from living their normal lives. Little Saercaeron latched onto Gurvelon and became his shadow, to the scribe's amusement. Glorfindel had asked the elfling for his help in watching Gurvelon and making sure nothing happened to him. Saercaeron wasn't going to let his friends down.

Glorfindel found the Lothlorien captain, Taurfaeron, and invited him to his office to share in his noon meal. They shared the simple meal, talking of unimportant things. After they had finished eating, Glorfindel decided the moment had come to try and get the information he wanted. "Taurfaeron, I wanted to ask you how your guards are adjusting to being here. Are they settling in alright?"

"We have learned much from your warriors, Glorfindel. Lothlorien is very different from your valley. Knowing they can still learn much from you has helped them settle in."

"I noticed Thalahir seemed uncomfortable at times. Is he adjusting as well?"

Taurfaeron sighed, and shook his head. "Thalahir is different. I had hoped that having him come here would help, but now I don't know."

"Tell me. Perhaps I could help?"

"If you could, Glorfindel, I would be most grateful, but I doubt even you can help. For the last several years, Thalahir was promised to an elf in Lothlorien - a lovely little elf who worked in our library. He was such a sweet thing, lively and always smiling or laughing. We all thought he would make Thalahir very happy. Over the last year or so, this librarian changed. He became withdrawn, and rarely laughed any more. Whenever I asked him what was wrong, he always replied, 'nothing'. And then just a couple of months ago, while Thalahir was out on patrol, he suddenly announced that he was leaving. He packed a few belongings, left for the Grey Havens, and sailed. I can tell you, we were shocked. He hadn't even told Thalahir he was leaving! And then the gossip started. At first it was just speculation about why Thalahir's intended had left. But then there were rumors of other elves speaking about how harshly Thalahir had treated them. And rumors that Thalahir had been physically abusive to the librarian. I don't know, Glorfindel. I find it hard to even stomach the thought that one elf could abuse another. Thalahir's moods became dark...angry." 

Glorfindel nodded, and looked long at Taurfaeron, assessing him. There was no guile in this elf. Glorfindel liked him and trusted him. "Could Thalahir have been the one that tried to poison Gurvelon?"

"Oh, sweet Elbereth, Glorfindel, I do not know. I have asked myself that question as well. I am sorry I ever brought him here, but I do not know." 

"We must watch him closely, my friend," Glorfindel said.

"Aye. That we must."

~~~*~~~

The chief cook himself carried Gurvelon's lunch tray to his office. Gurvelon rarely joined the rest of the house for lunch, and would frequently just dash to the kitchen for some fruit and cheese and carry it back to his office. Thanking the cook sweetly, he called to Saercaeron who was sitting quietly in a corner of his office to join him.

"Come, little one. There is plenty here for both of us." He prepared a plate for Saercaeron and poured them each a glass of the chilled fruit juice on the tray. Saercaeron happily joined his friend, and the two ate their meal while chatting about the elfling's pony.

When they had finished, Gurvelon smiled at the elfling and asked, "Will you take the tray back to the kitchen for me, little one? I have to get a book from the library, and there are many elves there who will be with me while you are gone." He removed his glass of unfinished juice from the tray, as well as the pitcher containing more, placing them on his desk.

Saercaeron nodded and happily dashed off with the tray to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Thalahir had walked around the back of the house, and approached the scribe's window from the trees. That idiot guard up on the roof would not be able to see him. Hiding himself in a tree, which grew right up against the window, he listened to the conversation inside the room and heard the elfling leave. A moment later, Gurvelon left the room. Sliding in through the window, Thalahir quickly removed a small bag from his tunic and poured a small amount of the contents into the glass. The remainder went into the pitcher. He replaced the bag in his tunic and silently exited, slithering back up into the tree. There, he waited.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Gurvelon easily found the book he needed, and returned quickly to his office. He set the book on his desk, and was just picking up his glass to drink when Saercaeron returned.

The little elfling screamed. " Nooo! Do not drink it, Velon! You left it there when you went to the library!"

Gurvelon froze. The little scribe began to shake. The glass slipped from his fingers and shattered on the floor.

Erestor rushed into the room, alerted by Saercaeron's scream. Gurvelon stood shaking and Saercaeron was sobbing. Saercaeron threw himself into the comfort of Erestor's arms. "He almost drank it!"

Erestor picked up Saercaeron, holding him in the crook of one arm, and went to Gurvelon. Wrapping an arm around his friend, he spoke gently. "Velon, tell me what happened."

"I...I left the glass here when we were gone...I was going to drink...Saercaeron stopped me." Gurvelon's voice was tiny and shaky.

Amarion and Caladir had rushed into the office while Gurvelon was speaking. Amarion took his son from Erestor, comforting him. Erestor moved away from Gurvelon, making way for Caladir.

Caladir held his shaking husband. "I am here now, my sweet one. Saercaeron kept you safe for me." He gently rubbed Gurvelon's back and cradled the little elf's head under his chin. "Erestor, I will take him back to our rooms for the rest of the day. Will you let Glorfindel know?" He nodded his head toward the pitcher on the desk.

Erestor nodded. "I will take care of it Caladir, worry not. Just stay with Velon."

Caladir picked up his husband in his arms. "Saercaeron, thank you little one. I will never forget this." The little elfling nodded, tears still on his face. Gurvelon wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, savoring his closeness, as he was carried from the room.

Amarion stroked his son's head. "It is all right now, my little one. You did very, very well. I am so very proud of you."

"Aye, our brave little elfling." Erestor bestowed a soft kiss on Saercaeron's brow. "Thank you, my little friend."

Saercaeron smiled and dried his eyes. " Ada, can I go ride Faerlan now?"

"Of course you can, my son, "Amarion answered. "Just make sure you stay close. Go no further than the river." With the resiliency of elflings, Saercaeron dashed off, leaving the two adult elves alone.

"Was it poisoned, Erestor?"

Erestor picked up the pitcher and sniffed the contents. "I believe so." He sighed deeply. "I will take it to Nestoron to make sure. Just make sure whoever cleans up that broken glass is very careful."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The elf in the tree silently seethed with anger. That damn little brat elfling. He would just have to take care of him, too. Rotten little guttersnipe. That miserable elfling would find out what happened to elflings who interfered with his plans.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Saercaeron rode Faerlan to their favorite place; the cliff top wasn't really very high, but it was high enough for an elfling. Saercaeron loved to sit and watch the rushing river below. He leapt off his pony, and settled down in the long grass, enjoying the sun.  
He was just drifting off to sleep, when darkness descended on him as he was covered with something soft. He felt himself being picked up...and screamed as he was thrown over the cliff...falling...


	7. Chapter 7

Faerlan kicked at the elf as he ran away, striking him in the leg. The pony then ran like the wind, looking for someone to help his little elf. The training grounds were empty. Where was everyone? He ran to the door of Glorfindel's office, raised his two front legs, and kicked as hard as he could. The door burst open. 

"What in the name of ...." Glorfindel stared at the pony. "Faerlan! What is it? Where is Saercaeron?"

The pony whinnied and backed out, looking at Glorfindel to follow. Glorfindel shouted at Taurfaeron as he leapt onto the pony's back. "Go get help! Follow us!" 

Taurfaeron quickly found Elrond. A servant was sent to find Amarion, while Elrond gathered some healing supplies he kept in his office. Suithoron and an escort of guards were waiting to escort Elrond, Amarion and Taurfaeron as they hurried outside. Elrond raised an eyebrow in question. 

"We do not know what happened, my Lord. I cannot allow you and Amarion to go out there without an escort, even if Taurfaeron is with you." Suithoron said. 

Elrond nodded, mounted his waiting horse, and they rode after Glorfindel.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Faerlan raced as fast as he could to the cliff, then came to a slamming stop. Glorfindel ran to the edge. He could hear sobbing.

"Saercaeron? Are you down there?"

"Glor..fin.. del...I hurt...please..come..get..me," the sobbing little elfling managed to get out.

"I'm coming, little one, I'm coming. Just hold on." Glorfindel carefully lowered himself over the edge, searching for footholds. Saercaeron lay in a crumpled bundle on a ledge, half way down the cliff. 

Glorfindel dropped carefully onto the ledge. "What happened, sweetheart? Did you fall?" Glorfindel carefully uncurled the elfling to examine him for injuries.

Saercaeron's hand reached for Glorfindel, grabbing onto him tightly. "Someone picked me up....and threw me down here," the elfling sobbed out. "They threw something over me so I couldn't see!"

"I am here now, little one. You're safe now. Tell me where you hurt." Glorfindel wanted to hold the little elfling, but feared moving him.

"My leg..it hurts so bad. Make it stop hurting, please, Glorfindel."

Tears welled in Glorfindel's eyes. Removing his knife, he carefully cut away the elfling's leggings. The leg was badly broken; a piece of sharp, jagged bone had pierced through the skin. Glorfindel carefully raised the elflings upper body and slid under him. Cradling the little elfings head and shoulders on his lap, he gently stroked his head and face. "The others will be here very soon, sweet one. Then we will get you out of here. Your nana will be waiting for you in the healing house and she and Lord Elrond and Nestoron will all make the pain go away and fix your leg." Glorfindel bit his lip to keep from sobbing with the little elf. 

"Glorfindel? Where are you?" Elrond called. 

"Saercaeron! Where are you my son?" Amarion peered over the edge.

"We are down here! Saercaeron's leg is badly broken. You will need to get something I can place him on, and rope to pull it up," Glorfindel called. "Hurry!"

Suithoron motioned to two of the still mounted escort, and they swiftly rode away. Rope was no problem, but they had nothing to lay the little elfling on.

Glorfindel spoke softly to Saercaeron. "Did you hear, little one? Your Ada is up there, waiting for you. We will get out of here very soon now." Saercaeron was motionless, but moaned in pain.

"Is he conscious, Glorfindel?" Elrond asked.

"Aye. Did you bring anything for pain with you?

" Is there room for me where you are?" Elrond called.

"Aye, we are on a ledge, about half way down."

Elrond quickly removed his outer robe and grabbed his healing supplies and a flask of water from his horse. He tied the items to a rope and lowered them over the edge. "Glorfindel, take these. I am coming down."

"I have them." Glorfindel called.

Elrond was just about to lower himself over the edge when Suithoron stopped him. "Forgive me, my Lord," he said as he tied a length of rope securely around Elrond's waist. "Glorfindel would have my head if anything happened to you."

Elrond nodded and began his descent. Suithoron tied the rope end securely to the saddle of his great horse, then went to stand next to Amarion, placing a hand on his shoulder. The poor elfling's father was ringing his hands in worry.

Elrond dropped onto the ledge. "Saercaeron, can you hear me?" The elfling lay with his head in Glorfindel's lap, eyes closed, but the head nodded. "Will you open your eyes and look at me?" Saercaeron's eyes opened. Elrond saw pain, but no concussion in them. He moved his hands over the elflings head, neck, shoulders, and chest, searching for other injuries. Finding none, he heaved a sigh of relief. "You are lucky, little one. Only your leg is broken." 

Taking the water flask, he mixed a large amount of crushed herbs in it. He motioned to Glorfindel to raise Saercaeron's head, and placed the flask to the elflings mouth. "Drink, little one. It will make your leg feel better."

Saercaeron swallowed several large mouthfuls, then relaxed back in Glorfindel's lap again. Moments later, he was drifting off.

"Did he fall?"

"Nay. He told me someone threw him down here," Glorfindel whispered.

"What?" Elrond whispered back. "Threw him down here?"

Glorfindel nodded. "And threw something over him so he couldn't see."

Elrond peered over the edge, farther over the cliff. "Look down there. What do you see?"

Glorfindel looked. "It looks like a cloak - a grown elf's cloak."

"And if I am not mistaken, it is a cloak made in Lothlorien." Elrond added.

***** 

Taurfaeron - Forest Spirit


	8. Chapter 8

Elrond and Glorfindel carefully placed Saercaeron on the litter the others had sent down to them. Ropes were securely tied to the four handholds to pull the elfling up. Glorfindel removed his tunic and tied it around the litter, securing the elfling to the litter so he could not fall off. 

"Pull, slowly now - don't rush this." Glorfindel called out. 

Saercaeron was carefully pulled up to safety. He was luckily still unconscious from Elrond's herbs. Elves rushed to take the litter when it reached the top, and laid it gently on the ground. Amarion knelt next to his little son, caressing his face. Faerlan lowered his long nose to his little elf and 'snuffed' into his long hair. 

Elrond and Glorfindel easily climbed back up assisted by steady pulling on the ropes attached to their waists. Elrond knelt next to Amarion. "He will be alright, my friend. Only his leg is injured, and we can fix that. He is young, and will heal well." 

"Thank you, my Lord." Amarion said, shakily. "I don't know what his mother and I would do if we lost him." 

Elrond patted his shoulder. "Come, let us get him back and taken care of." 

Three of their escort and Amarion carried the litter, the others riding or walking beside them.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Erestor took the pitcher to Nestoron and explained what had occurred in Gurvelon's office. 

Nestoron sniffed the contents of the pitcher. "It is the same poison, but much stronger than the former dose. How did they get in the house to do this?" 

Erestor was angrier than he remembered being in a long time. "I do not know, but I will find out." 

Erestor left the healing house and headed for the side of the stables. He removed his outer robe, folded it neatly and laid it on the ground, leaving him in only leggings and shirt. Jumping lithely into the tree, he quickly scaled it and was on the roof. 

"Lord Erestor, what brings you up to my roost?" Turidon asked. And then he saw the look on Erestor's face. "What has happened?" 

"Whoever it is got into the house and tried to poison Gurvelon again." 

"I have not removed my eyes from the house! How did they manage that? Could it be someone already in the house?" 

Erestor shook his head. "I do not think so. So how did he get in?" He stood next to Turidon and scanned the front of the house. "Look, the trees there." He pointed to the area outside Gurvelon's office window. "Those trees wrap all the way around the side of the house. He used the trees to work his way to Gurvelon's window." 

"Aye." Turidon nodded. "I was stupid not to have seen that and watched closer." 

"Nay, Turidon, it is not your fault. No one could have seen someone hiding there if they did not want to be seen. I was stupid not to have realized it and keep Gurvelon from his office." 

"Is he all right?" 

"Aye. Fortunately Saercaeron was with him and kept him from drinking the poison." 

~ ~ ~ ~   
Back in the house, Erestor headed to his little friend's rooms. Caladir opened the door to his knock. 

"Erestor, have you found out anything?" Caladir motioned him into the room. 

Erestor nodded. "Where is Velon?" 

"Resting. Should I have him join us?" Caladir asked. 

"Nay, let him rest. He does not need to hear this right now. You can tell him later." 

The two elves sat and discussed what Erestor had found out. 

"Our mistake was letting him go back to his office," Caladir said. "But he does not want to be in hiding, and I think he will feel better if he can continue to work." 

Erestor nodded. "What about if we moved his desk into the library? Not only will there always be someone around, but I will make sure that there are two experienced guards placed there. If whoever it is cannot get to him with poison, he may try something else." 

"Aye," Caladir agreed, "that should work. And I will be one of the guards." 

"I expected you would be, my friend. I will have his desk moved in there tonight so it is ready for him in the morning. Choose whomever you would like for the second guard." Erestor rose to leave. " I will leave you with Velon now. Glorfindel was going to see what other information he could find out today, and I need to let him know the latest developments." 

Erestor found a servant and asked him to have Gurvelon's desk moved, then hurried to Glorfindel's office. Finding the door broken in, he rushed into the barracks, where Imladris guards assured him that his husband was fine. They told Erestor as much as they knew of what had happened. 

Erestor had been nearly frantic when he heard what had occurred, and was now nervously pacing the courtyard, worrying about Saercaeron. Had the person who was trying to poison Gurvelon taken his revenge on Saercaeron for stopping the little scribe from drinking? It was late in the afternoon before he finally spotted them in the distance. He ran towards them, hair and robes flying. 

Glorfindel saw him coming, and ran towards him. Capturing his husband in his arms, Glorfindel just held him tightly for a long moment. Finally speaking, he said, "Saercaeron will be all right, my love. His leg is broken. I have much to tell you, but not here." 

"I too, my love. We will wait until Saercaeron is safely in the healing house and you have taken care of what you need to, then we will talk." 

Saercaeron was safely installed in the healing house, and Elrond and Nestoron began the work of repairing his leg, grateful that the little elfling was still unconscious. 

Glorfindel sent one of their escort back to recover the cloak at the bottom of the cliff. "Do not tell anyone about it, or let them see it. Just bundle it up and deliver it to Lord Elrond." He next found Taurfaeron and told him about the cloak. "It will be delivered to Lord Elrond," Glorfindel explained. "Tell him when he is done taking care of Saercaeron. I want you to examine it and see if you can tell whose it is. If you can do it quietly, without anyone seeing, find out if Thalahir is missing his cloak." 

Taurfaeron nodded. "I will take care of it." 

Glorfindel posted two guards outside Saercaeron's room, making sure they understood that there was to be two elves inside with the elfling at all times. Taking Amarion and Diwen aside, he said, "Saercaeron told me someone threw him over the cliff." The elfling's parents gasped in horror. "I am posting two guards outside his room. If either of you should ever have to leave him, I want you to have one of the guards go inside the room to replace you. I want two of you with him always. If you both need to leave, then both guards are inside the room." 

Amarion nodded. "We will do it, Glorfindel. But why would someone want to hurt our son?" 

Glorfindel shook his head. "I do not know, my friend. But I mean to find out. Just keep our little elfling safe. And Diwen, make sure Nestoron checks all of his food before he eats it to make sure it is safe." 

Diwen paled, but nodded. 

"I have not had a chance to thank you, Glorfindel. What you did...I do not know how to thank you," Amarion said. 

"I need no thanks, my friend." Glorfindel embraced the two worried parents, and left to join Erestor. He wanted to talk to Erestor, a bath with Erestor in his arms, and to make love with Erestor, in that order.


	9. Chapter 9

Erestor and Glorfindel finally returned to their rooms. After checking on the cats, Erestor poured two glasses of wine and joined Glorfindel on the sofa. Handing a glass to Glorfindel, he said, "You go first, my love."

Glorfindel took a sip of wine, and reached for one of Erestor's hands, entwining their fingers. "I asked Taurfaeron to take his midday meal with me," he said, and then gave Erestor the details of their conversation. "He was very open with me, Erestor. I trust him, and he thinks it may be Thalahir as well."

"Could Thalahir be going after Gurvelon as a substitute for his intended?" Erestor mused. "Or does he want Caladir for himself? Caladir is a powerful warrior and might appeal to him after a failed relationship such as his. Or does he see Caladir and Gurvelon as substitutes for he and his intended and is saving Caladir? Assuming, of course, it is Thalahir."

"There is more, much worse," Glorfindel said. "You know about Faerlan knocking down my door?" Erestor nodded. "He took me out to the top of the cliff, then stopped. I called for Saercaeron. He was down there, telling me he hurt and to come and get him." Tears formed in Erestor's eyes. "I climbed down the cliff, and he was about half way down on a ledge. When I asked him if he fell, he said someone threw something over him so he could not see, and threw him over the cliff. I...I just put his head in my lap and stroked his sweet face. I had to bite on my lip to keep myself from breaking down and sobbing in front of him. I would have done anything to suffer that pain instead of him, Erestor. His poor little leg...the bone had pierced through his skin, and was sticking out."

Erestor sat in shocked silence, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Glorfindel took their wine glasses and set them on the floor, then drew Erestor into his arms, holding him tightly.

"Who would hurt an elfling like that, Glorfindel. Who would hurt our little Saercaeron?" Erestor's very large heart had a special place reserved for elflings, as did Glorfindel's. 

"When the others arrived," Glorfindel continued, "Elrond climbed down and checked him for injuries. He gave him some herbs for the pain and Saercaeron fell asleep. I told Elrond what Saercaeron said, and he looked over the edge. There is a cloak down at the bottom. Elrond said it looks like it was made in Lothlorien." Glorfindel drew a deep breath. "I sent one of the escort back for it and told him to take it to Elrond." Glorfindel continued his story, telling Erestor about assigning guards to Saercaeron, what he said to the elfling's parents, and to Taurfaeron. 

When he had finished, they sat in silence for several minutes. Finally, Erestor began speaking. He told Glorfindel about the poisoning attempt and how Saercaeron saved Gurvelon, Nestoron's confirming it was the same poison, his climb to the roof and seeing the trees, and their plan to move Gurvelon to the library. "Caladir will be one of the guards, and I told him to pick whoever he wanted for the other."

"It is a good plan, sweetheart. My head is throbbing with trying to make sense of all this, but at least Gurvelon and Saercaeron will be safe."

"Aye. Perhaps we should stop thinking on it for tonight, my love, and it will be clearer in the morning."

Glorfindel nodded. "I am weary and saddened, beloved. And I am filthy."

"You stay here and I will go fix our bath." Erestor gave Glorfindel a long, sweet kiss, then got up and went to the bathroom. Glorfindel wearily wondered what he had ever done to deserve such a wonderful gift as Erestor.

Erestor filled their large bath with steaming water, then selected the heady sandalwood oil he liked for bathing and poured it in the bath, letting the scent sooth him. Hmmm...perfect. Gathering soaps and towels, and a couple of pitchers filled with warm water to rinse Glorfindel's hair with, he set them close, then went out to get his weary warrior.

Glorfindel was lying on the sofa, almost dozing. Erestor leaned down and kissed him gently. "Come, lover. Your bath awaits." 

Glorfindel allowed Erestor to pull him up and lead him to the bathroom. His little love made quick work of removing his filthy clothing and settling him in the bath. Glorfindel leaned back and sighed, relishing the warm water as Erestor quickly removed his own clothing. 

"Scoot up, sweetheart. Let me get behind you and I will wash your hair." Erestor settled behind Glorfindel, legs spread on either side of his warrior, pulled Glorfindel's back against his chest, and wrapped his arms around him. 

"Are you comfortable, my love?" Erestor asked.

Glorfindel almost purred. "Reminds me of our first bath together. Remember?"

"That bath is engraved forever in my memory, my sweet one," Erestor chuckled. 

"And mine, beloved. Will you take care of me again tonight, Erestor? I need...I need to feel you. I need you."

"Glorfindel, my heart, did I not vow, the day we bound ourselves to each other, that I would love you and care for you forever?" Erestor whispered. "I always will." He leaned down to Glorfindel's neck and lapped at it gently. "Sweetheart, I think we had better get this dirt off of you. That did not quite taste like you." 

Glorfindel laughed and sat up so Erestor could wash him. Erestor took a cup and began pouring water through the golden mane in front of him. He added soap and began to massage Glorfindel's hair and scalp, gradually extending his fingers to gently wash ears and neck. He loved washing Glorfindel's luxurious hair and slowly driving him crazy with his touch.

Glorfindel moaned. Those long fingers in his hair, caressing his ears. How he loved Erestor's touch.

Erestor took a pitcher of fresh water and slowly poured it through Glorfindel's hair and over his ears and neck, removing the soap. He moved Glorfindel's mane to the front, then poured oil in his hand, rubbed his hands together to spread the oil and slowly moved his hands up his lover's back, stopping at the shoulders to massage away any tense muscles. Erestor chuckled, hearing Glorfindel make a purring sound in his throat.

He moved Glorfindel's hair to the back, and pulled him back against his chest. Adding more oil to his hands, he placed them below Glorfindel's chest, and slowly moved them up, caressing the skin with his fingers. Coming to two pebbled nipples, he stopped and gently circled them, then took the two raised nubs and rubbed them between his fingers. 

Glorfindel moaned. "Please, sweetheart...touch me."

Erestor lowered one hand to Glorfindel's groin, while the other continued to tease his nipples. He moved his fingers through the silky gold hair at the base of Glorfindel's member, then cupped the soft sac below in his hand, gently massaging it. Glorfindel moaned. 

"Glorfindel, my Glorfindel," Erestor whispered in his ear, "I love you so. Only you will I ever love, forever. Give me your mouth, my Glorfindel, I want to kiss you." 

Glorfindel tilted his head up, and Erestor captured his mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue deeply into the sweet depths. His long fingers curled around Glorfindel's hard cock, and he thrust his tongue in union with his firm strokes. He caressed the tip with his thumb and teased at the slit, then resumed the firm strokes. Finally lifting his head for breath, he panted out, "I love you, my darling husband, my love, my life, I love you. Come for me, my darling, come for me now."

Glorfindel was undone. Crying out, "Erestor...I love you," he came hard in Erestor's hand.

Erestor held his love tightly, showering his head and neck with kisses as he waited for Glorfindel to regain his breath. His heart overflowed with love for this beautiful elf, his elf, his golden warrior. A warrior so strong, yet so gentle. A warrior so fierce in battle who cried over a hurt little elfling. This powerful reborn elf that loved him so much he would do anything for him. "I love you, my darling one. I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, my Erestor. Forever. I love you."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Taurfaeron entered Elrond's office. The cloak had been delivered, and Elrond had sent a messenger for the Lothlorien captain.

"I am afraid, my Lord, that I already know whose cloak it is. It is mine. I left it in the barracks with all the others, and mine is the only one missing."

Elrond nodded. "I expected something like that. It would have been too simple otherwise, and the one we are dealing with is too clever."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Erestor sat behind Glorfindel, brushing out his glorious, long hair. They were seated on plush fur rugs in front of the blazing fire in their bedroom. The night was cool, and after their bath, Erestor had moved the cats' basket into the bedroom so they would be comfortably warm. Tinnu and Glirien were curled together on the rugs in front of the fire, basking in the heat, while their kittens slept.

"All done, my love," Erestor said. "Would you like to move to the bed, or stay here?"

Glorfindel lay down on the rug. "Stay here. Too comfortable to move."

Erestor leaned over and captured Glorfindel's lips for a loving kiss. He traced his tongue around Glorfindel's lips and gently pushed inside, only to find his tongue captured and sucked. He moaned and moved on top of his lover, pressing their still naked bodies close and rubbing their instantly aroused members together. Both elves groaned at the sensation.

Glorfindel finally broke the kiss, and whispered, "Will you make love to me tonight, beloved?"

The first and only time that Erestor had taken Glorfindel, or anyone, had been the night of their binding. It had been wonderful, but normally Erestor preferred to be the one taken. He loved the feeling of security and of being loved it gave him. Knowing that tonight Glorfindel was the one that needed to feel secure and loved tonight, he quickly nodded. 

Erestor smiled down at Glorfindel and stroked golden hair away from his face. "How do you want me, my love?"

"Just as we are, beloved. I want to see your face and feel your beautiful body cover me."

Erestor got up quickly and fetched the bottle of their favorite oil from beside the bed as well as two pillows. He placed one pillow under Glorfindel's head and set the other one aside. He was going to make love to Glorfindel so slowly that he would forget everything but him, and the happenings of the day would cease to exist, at least for this night.

Starting with one of Glorfindel's legs, Erestor kissed his way to the underside of the knee and stopped to lap at the sensitive flesh there. He repeated the process on the other leg, then gently nipped the inside of the thigh up to the hip. The thigh's mate received the same treatment. Stopping at the joining of thigh to hip, he slowly licked from one side to the other, ignoring the engorged member and soft sac for the moment. 

Erestor ignored Glorfindel's groans and pleas for more. He kissed Glorfindel's firm stomach and thrust the tip of his tongue in his naval, then nipped up the chest to latch onto a rosy nipple and suckle. Glorfindel was writhing under his ministrations, and he had never looked so beautiful. The second nipple was firmly suckled, and Glorfindel's moans turned into wails.

"Please, Erestor...please."

"Please what, my love?" Erestor's voice was deep and sultry.

"Please..I want you now."

"Not yet, my sweet one. I want to taste all of you." Erestor resumed his adoration of Glorfindel's body, nipping and suckling at his neck. When he drew an ear tip into his mouth, Glorfindel arched and wailed his pleasure. 

"Please..my..love...have..mercy!" 

"Soon, beloved," the sultry voice responded.

Every lick and nip and suckle was repeated on the way back down to Glorfindel's engorged cock. Erestor licked the drops of pre-ejaculate from the tip and ran his tongue along the underside. He worked the tip of his tongue into the slit, and Glorfindel writhed and screamed. Finally he placed the second pillow under his lover's hips and opened the bottle of oil, covering his fingers with the heavy fluid. Lifting Glorfindel's long legs to his shoulders, he gently massaged around the puckered opening, then gently pushed inside with one finger, as Glorfindel pushed down for more. Thrusting in and out he slowly added two and then three fingers.

Oh..please...love...please...now..I..ah..want..you...oooh..now," Glorfindel moaned.

Erestor quickly prepared himself and positioned his throbbing member. Leaning forward, he placed one hand on either side of Glorfindel, captured his mouth for a deep kiss, and pushed.

Glorfindel wrapped his legs around Erestor's waist and arched up, forcing Erestor into him in one thrust, and moaned into the mouth above him. He grasped Erestor's hips and buttocks, silently telling him to move. 

Finally breaking their kiss, Erestor began to thrust deeply, repeatedly hitting Glorfindel's hidden gland. "Is this what you want, sweetheart? Do you want to feel me deep inside you? Can you feel me, baby? Can you feel how much I love you?"

Glorfindel had never been loved like this before. No one could ever possess him like Erestor could. That sultry voice, the love he felt pouring into him. He wanted more.

"More...Erestor..more."

Erestor thrust harder. He could feel Glorfindel's passion for him, just as he felt it when Glorfindel was thrusting into him. He thrust faster. "Is this what you want, baby? Do you feel me harder and faster with every thrust?" Erestor began drawing nearly all the way out and slamming back inside. Glorfindel was writhing and arching beneath him, and it was bliss. "Is this good, baby? Feel me, baby, feel me."

Their souls merged, split, and became one again. Their hearts sang with love and passion.

Glorfindel screamed again and again. He felt Erestor's fingers wrap around his cock and stroke it, once, twice, and he came harder than he ever remembered coming before, as he felt Erestor erupt into him.

Erestor collapsed onto Glorfindel, trying desperately to regain his breathe. They lay together for long moments, panting, before he could finally pull away and roll to his side, arms wrapping around his mate.

It was minutes later before Glorfindel finally spoke. "Erestor, sweet Elbereth, I think I finally understand why you love me to call you baby when we make love."

Erestor giggled, and held onto his husband tighter.


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning Erestor, Glorfindel, and Taurfaeron were all gathered with Elrond in his office, discussing the situation. 

"The cloak is Taurfaeron's," Elrond said. "Our mystery elf was clever enough not to use his own. Taurfaeron, have you found out anything more?"

The Lothlorien captain nodded. "After I realized it was my cloak, I quietly asked the rest of my guards if any had seen Thalahir during the noon hour. No one could recall seeing him, and he did not have his meal with the others. He was also missing for a while after the meal. This morning I noticed he had a slight limp, and I asked him how he had hurt himself. The said he was out walking, just exploring Imladris, and caught his foot in a hole in the ground. A Lothlorien elf? Catching his foot in a hole? He may as well have told me he fell from a tree. I do not believe him."

"Neither do I," Elrond said. "When I went to check on Saercaeron this morning, Nestoron said he had been nosing around the healing house earlier this morning. He said he just wanted to make sure the little elfling was all right. Nestoron told me it just did not feel right, and he thinks Thalahir was checking how well Saercaeron was guarded. He kept glancing at the guards. Thalahir even asked him why the elfling was being guarded."

"Elrond, has anyone checked the supply of poisons we keep there?" Erestor asked. Some poisons, in minute doses, were used in healing; overdoses were usually lethal.

Elrond blanched, then ran out of the room towards the healing house, the other three quickly following him. Entering the room where the poisons were kept locked, they found Nestoron searching the contents.

"My Lord, I am a great fool," Nestoron said. I did not think of checking in here until just a short while ago. The lock has been forced."

Elrond peered into the cabinet. "Can you tell if anything has been taken?"

"I think we must assume that something has been taken, else why force the lock? The problem is even small amounts can be deadly, and could have been taken without notice. It is very hard to tell." Nestoron shook his head. "If I were asked to decide which one I think it is, the one I fear the most is the one I think may have been taken. It can be brewed into a liquid, which can be spilt lightly on a surface and left to dry. Whoever touches the surface would absorb the poison through touching the surface."

"Elrond, this has to stop. He has to be stopped," Glorfindel said forcefully.

"Let us return to your office, Elrond. I believe I have a plan, and do not wish to speak of it here," Erestor said quietly. He had been thinking as the others were speaking, as always, one step ahead. 

The four elves returned to Elrond's office, leaving Nestoron to secure the poisons. "Speak!" Elrond said to Erestor.

"We have no proof it is Thalahir, correct?" The others nodded. "All we have at this point is speculation, however sure we all are it is Thalahir. If we confront him, he will simply deny it. What we need is to catch him in the act."

"How do we do that, Erestor? He has outsmarted us at every step," Elrond asked.

"We set a little trap for him. He cannot get to Saercaeron. I believe his next attempt will be Gurvelon again. It is he that Thalahir is really after. Saercaeron, in all likelihood, was only revenge for the elfling foiling his last attempt. We need to clear the way for him; make it easy for him to make another attempt on Gurvelon. By now, he probably already knows that we have moved Gurvelon's desk to the library, and that Caladir is watching him. We need something that will draw us all together, Lothlorien guards included. Gurvelon's work area and quarters will need to be secretly watched. Then we wait for Thalahir to leave the gathering, thinking everyone else is occupied."

"Perhaps a mandatory dinner that everyone has to attend?" Elrond mused. "Taurfaeron can make sure he is there - and he needs to be watched every minute until then. Can we manage this by tonight?"

"My Lord, I would like to tell the rest of my guards what our suspicions are. They will be able to help watch Thalahir until then. We cannot afford any longer to leave him to his own devices."

"Aye. Go and tell them and make sure someone is always with him. Then return here."

Taurfaeron bowed gracefully and left.

"Elrond," Glorfindel said, "you can simply say that you want everyone, excluding the guards who are on duty and any healers and ailing in the healing house, to attend tonight."

"What reason do we give?" Erestor asked.

"Who is anyone to question Elrond's wishes, but we could say he believes it is time for everyone to take the time to share a meal together," Glorfindel answered, "instead of waiting for the next festival or celebration. But whom do we get to watch Gurvelon's work area and rooms, and how do they do it? We cannot simply follow him and burst in on him before he does anything."

"That is a good point, my love. Is there a way to hide someone in the library?" Erestor thought for a few moments. "I can think of many ways. The shelves and tables and work areas offer us many areas. Their rooms are also not a problem. But perhaps the question is, would Thalahir sense them?"

"We need to discuss this with Taurfaeron when he returns," Elrond said. "Now, who do we use to hide and watch him? Who could be missing without him noticing?"

"There is a patrol returning today that has been out on the border for a month. Thalahir has never seen them. I will ride out and intercept them and choose who would be best. The four or five I chose from the patrol will remain behind, then enter unseen after all are in the dining hall."

Elrond nodded. "Good. They should have time to seclude themselves in the library and Caladir and Gurvelon's rooms before Thalahir makes his move."

"Let us just hope that I am correct, and he will make his move tonight. If he decides to lay low for a while, this is all for naught," Erestor said.

"I do not believe he will wait. Why steal the poison now if he plans to wait? If he was going to wait, he would have delayed taking the poison and allowed things to calm down again." Elrond responded. "He 'should' see tonight as his golden opportunity."

Glorfindel nodded. "I will make sure that Turidon has a good view of that area of the house."

When Taurfaeron returned, they told him of the plan. Taurfaeron thought for a few moments, then said, "If I may make a suggestion, my Lords, I think it would be wise if we make sure that Thalahir not only makes his move tonight, but we make sure he is even more angry at Gurvelon. If he is particularly angry, there is less chance that he will be aware of the others watching for him in the library or his rooms."

"How do we do that?" Glorfindel asked.

Erestor smiled. "Glorfindel, my love, Thalahir either hates Gurvelon because he sees in him his betrothed, or he wants Caladir and sees Gurvelon as unworthy of him. How do you think he will feel when he sees Caladir totally fawning over our little friend, looking at him adoringly, and kissing him?"

"Point taken, my love." Glorfindel grinned.

"I was also going to suggest that you announce that tonight's dinner is in celebration of Gurvelon's return to health," Taurfaeron said. "Having to attend a celebration in honor of Gurvelon should add more fuel to his fire."

Elrond nodded. "Then let us go and make this happen."

*****


	11. Chapter 11

Everything was arranged. Erestor and Glorfindel were in their rooms, both deep in thought. They had finished dressing for dinner, and were in the sitting room, absent-mindedly playing with the kittens, while Tinnu and Glirien watched. Erestor sat on the floor waving a feather and watching little furry paws grab for it. Glorfindel sat holding Brogdithen on his lap, stroking the purring mass of long black fur. 

"Glorfindel, what if he goes anywhere else in the house before we can stop him?" Erestor asked quietly. 

"Worry not, my heart, there will be guards secreted all over the house watching. They will not allow him to harm anyone. " 

"All over the house? How many will there be?" 

"Oh, four, ten, twenty, forty; what is in a number after all?" Glorfindel grinned. 

"The whole patrol?" Erestor asked, amazed. 

Glorfindel nodded. "None would return early. They will all sneak in after everyone is in the dining hall. It makes sense, my love. If Thalahir does sense something, the greater number will convince him that he is simply sensing all of us." 

"We had better go, it is getting late." Erestor gave Tinnu and Glirien one last stroke, then replaced the kittens in their basket, including the one on Glorfindel's lap. "Take care of your little family, Tinnu," he told the cat. 

Taking Glorfindel's hand, Erestor reached his other into a pocket for the key to lock the door. 

"No, sweetheart, leave it open," Glorfindel said. "Our guards are perfectly capable of picking locks, but we may as well make it easier for them." 

Erestor raised his eyebrows. "One will be in here?" 

"Did you think I would risk any harm coming to you or Elrond?" Glorfindel said softly. "There will be someone in here and your office, as well as Elrond's rooms and office, and watching the quarters of the scribes and librarians." 

Erestor wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's neck, and pulled his head down for a passionate kiss. "Thank you, my love." He whispered. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The elves gathered in the dining hall patiently waited for their guests of honor to arrive. Elrond had decided earlier that this would also include Saercaeron, and a small chaise lounge had been brought into the hall for his use, placed near Elrond's table. Elrond sat in his usual place at the head of his table, flanked by Erestor and Glorfindel on one side. Opposite them were two empty chairs for Gurvelon and Caladir. Various elves, including Lindir, Melpomaen and captains in the Imladris guards occupied the rest of the table. 

"Glorfindel, what is Suithoron doing with Rinion? Oh my, they are kissing. When did that happen?" Elrond whispered, looking at the large warrior with a small librarian in his arms. 

Glorfindel and Erestor grinned. "It did not, Elrond," Erestor whispered. "Some of our friends decided to add some fuel to the fire." Elrond chuckled. 

Taurfaeron and his guards, including Thalahir, occupied the table placed immediately in front of Elrond's. Only Thalahir was unaware of what every other elf in the room knew; that the whole event had been planned to expose him. 

All around the room, warriors were seated next to smaller scribes and librarians. Only Thalahir was unaware that what appeared to be a loving relationship between a librarian or scribe and a warrior, with a few exceptions, was all for his 'benefit'. 

Saercaeron arrived, carried by his father. Amarion set the little elfling on the chaise, settling him comfortably resting against the back with his broken little leg spread out before him. Amarion and his wife seated themselves at a small table set next to the elfling for them and a few of their friends. 

The elves welcomed him with cheers and applause - all except one. "Erestor, do you see?" Glorfindel asked. 

"Aye, love, he does not seem too pleased to see our little elfling, even if he is applauding." 

**Damn little brat. All these elves think you are just so cute. We will see how cute they think you are when I am done with you.** 

Gurvelon and Caladir arrived next, and received the same reception as the elfling. 

"What say you to that, Elrond?" Erestor whispered, barely nodding in Thalahir's direction. 

"If I had any doubt before, my friend, I no longer do," Elrond answered. Thalahir applauded with the others, but his face was darkened into a grimace. 

**That puny mouse has no right to be with such a warrior! Caladir will be mine! I will show him what a lover worthy of a warrior is like. Just you wait, mouse, I have a little surprise for you later.** 

Gurvelon and Caladir seated themselves in their places, and Elrond rose. "My friends, we rejoice tonight with Caladir and Saercaeron's parents that our dear Gurvelon and Saercaeron have both escaped serious harm. Gurvelon is returned to health, and Saercaeron soon will be. It pleases me that so many of you were able to join us, and I hope you will all stay after dinner to join us in music and dancing." The elves cheered, and Elrond signaled for dinner to begin. 

Caladir gave his sweet little mate a loving kiss, then lifted a choice tidbit to Gurvelon's mouth. His little love opened his mouth and wrapped his tongue around Caladir's fingers, making a fine show. "Careful, sweetheart, you will make me forget what we are supposed to be doing here," Caladir whispered into Gurvelon's ear. Gurvelon giggled, and moved his head to give his large husband a passionate kiss. Warriors all over the room hooted at the pair. "That was being careful?" Caladir whispered at the soft lips. Gurvelon giggled again, and lifted a strawberry to Caladir's lips. Caladir pulled the berry into his mouth with his tongue and bit into it. Gurvelon licked the red juice from his lips. "You just wait until I get you back to our rooms, you little tease." Caladir gave his spouse a kiss on the neck. 

All over the room, couples indulged in loving behavior. Glorfindel and Erestor were no exception. "Come here, my petite councilor," Glorfindel said, giving Erestor a passionate kiss. 

Suithoron and Rinion were feeding each other, and exchanged a kiss between every bite. Melpomaen and Torladen sat with their arms wrapped around each other, occasionally feeding each other and shyly kissing. 

"Oh my," Lindir whispered to Melpomaen. "All this makes me wish I was next to a big, strong warrior. I do believe I may be jealous." 

"This is disgusting," Thalahir said to Taurfaeron. 

"What is?" 

"All these Imladris warriors and their mousy little lovers. What is wrong with this place?" 

"I find it all rather lovely and refreshing that they are all so comfortable and show their love in the presence of others. Much more relaxed than at home. After all, for a warrior to have a scribe or librarian for a lover is such a good match, I think. Gives us someone removed from the evil we must deal with to come home to." The other guards at the table nodded in agreement. Was that what had happened to Thalahir? Had he come into contact with too much evil and been corrupted by it? Taurfaeron wondered how possible it was. 

Taurfaeron continued answering Thalahir. "Aye, it is refreshing. Just look at that little minstrel, Lindir, sitting at Elrond's table. Is he not the loveliest elf you have ever seen? How I would love to come home to him after a month on the borders!" Lindir was so lovely, and so sweet an elf, Taurfaeron admitted to himself that what he had said to Thalahir was not really a lie. He would not mind staying in Imladris if he could be with Lindir. 

Thalahir shifted uncomfortably in his chair and scowled, waiting for dinner to finally be over and for the elves to move into the Hall of Fire. Then he could finally make his move. 

**This damn place. I hate it. I hate them all. Corrupting all these warriors, turning them into weaklings. When Caladir is mine, I will return to Lothlorien and take him with me. I will show these puny little elves what a real warrior can do!** 

*****


	12. Chapter 12

Lindir noticed Taurfaeron looking at him, and smiled shyly at the warrior. Lindir's heart beat a little faster when Taurfaeron's face lit up and he smiled back. He never thought he would be at all interested in a warrior, but Taurfaeron was such a kind, gentle elf, even if he was a captain of the guards.

Dinner was finally coming to an end. The elves began to move into the Hall of Fire, led by Elrond. A few of the elves elected to forego the entertainment, and headed to their rooms or homes, calling a cheery "good night" to the others. Erestor, Glorfindel and Taurfaeron lagged behind and watched Thalahir quietly slip into the library. Lindir quietly joined them, and the four elves silently waited in the hall outside the library, afraid to even breathe. They knew that some of the elves who had elected to return to their homes or the barracks had soundlessly positioned themselves outside the library windows. 

Thalahir quickly moved through the darkened library. Moonlight streaming in through the windows provided just enough light for an elf to see clearly. Loud music and laughter drifted through the house from the Hall of Fire as he came to Gurvelon's desk. He took a pair of gloves from his tunic and slipped them on his hands. Reaching into his tunic again, he removed a small vial and carefully uncorked it. He calmly sprinkled the smallest drops here and there on the desk; a few on the desktop, one or two onto pieces of parchment lying on the desk, and a couple on the arms of Gurvelon's chair. He quietly opened a drawer and sprinkled drops liberally onto the quills inside. 

**No one will save you this time, little scribe. Caladir is mine!**

Thalahir replaced the cork on the vial and removed his gloves. Carefully wrapping the vial in the gloves, he replaced them in this tunic. 

**I think I'll just go the Hall of Fire now to have one last look at the puny little mouse!**

He headed to the door, and the next thing he knew he was face down on the floor, the breath crushed out of him by what felt like a thousand books on his back. The door burst open and he saw several pair of booted feet approach.

"Well done. Get him up," Glorfindel ordered.

Thalahir's arms were firmly held as he was hauled to his feet. Seething in anger, his tried to jerk himself out of the hold, and spat at Glorfindel. "Just what are you doing? Is this the way you treat guests here?"

Glorfindel ignored Thalahir and spoke to his guards. "Tell me what you saw him do!"

Talvion, the leader of the patrol guarding the house, spoke. "He placed gloves on his hands, then sprinkled something from a vial on Gurvelon's desk, inside a drawer, and on the chair. The vial is wrapped in his gloves, inside his tunic, my Lord. We all saw quite clearly."

Glorfindel raised a hand to Thalahir's tunic to retrieve the gloves. Talvion touched his arm, stopping him. "Please, my Lord, allow me." The patrol leader took a glove from his pocket, slipped it on his hand, and removed the gloves from Thalahir's tunic. He placed them on the desk and the small vial rolled out. 

"Thank you, Talvion. Take the gloves and the vial to Nestoron in the healing house to check, please," Glorfindel said. Taking a candle from another desk, he lit it and moved to the far side of Gurvelon's desk to confirm Talvion's words for himself. Erestor followed. He knew it was silly, but he could not help himself from making sure that Glorfindel did not touch anything.

"Thalahir!" Taurfaeron's voice was angry and commanding. "What have you to say?"

The captured elf continued to try and free himself from the iron grip around his arms, but said nothing. He stilled, then suddenly moved his head back forcefully into the face of the elf holding him from behind. The elf groaned, and loosened his hold slightly. It was enough for Thalahir to jerk himself free. He kicked at Taurfaeron, hitting him in the groin, shoved the smaller Lindir aside, and ran past him through the door. Taurfaeron moaned in agony and dropped to his knees. Lindir ran to his side. The whole attack took only a few seconds. 

Glorfindel, Erestor and the guards ran after the fleeing elf, and stopped when they came to the hall. Thalahir was firmly held by an angry, exploding Caladir. "This one is mine," he growled. Caladir raised his arm, and his fist connected with Thalahir's face with such force that the slightly smaller elf was thrown across the hall into a wall. "That's for trying to kill my sweet Gurvelon, you spawn of evil!"

Thalahir shook his head, splattering blood from his broken nose and torn lip across the walls and floor. He quickly got to his feet and raced outside the door.

Amarion had left the Hall of Fire to carry his sleepy little elfling to bed. He was just entering the courtyard with the elfling when Thalahir burst out of the door. 

**A sleepy little brat just begging to be my hostage. What could be better?**

Thalahir raced towards Amarion, kicked him forcefully aside, and grabbed the elfling, holding him around the waist, dangling Saercaeron in front of him. "Stop! All of you! Or this elfling dies!" he yelled. He removed a knife from his boot and held it at the elfling's throat.

Elrond and the elves in the Hall of Fire heard the yelling and came out of the house. Then elves from the library ran through the doors into the courtyard. Taurfaeron, supported by Lindir, followed. "No one moves!" Thalahir yelled again. "Or your precious little elfling dies!" The elves froze.

Thalahir," Elrond spoke loudly, "release the elfling and you may leave. You have my word no one will stop you."

"Oh, dear, kindly Lord Elrond!" Thalahir's voice was dripping in sweet sarcasm. "Do you expect me to believe that? The elfling comes with me! Now get me a horse!"

"Nay!" Amarion screamed, holding on to his wife. "Do not take our son!"

"Oohhh, your precious little son," Thalahir said sarcastically. "This little brat ruined my plans when he kept that little mousy scribe from drinking my poison! He deserves what he gets. Too bad he didn't die like he was supposed to when I threw him over that cliff!" Saercaeron was sobbing. "Shut up you stupid little bratling, or I'll cut your throat! " Saercaeron only sobbed louder. "Caladir! You could have had me instead of that puny little rat who calls himself your husband! What does he know about warriors like us?"

"Thalahir," Taurfaeron said, "let the elfling go. Do not add kinslaying to your crimes."

"Ha! These are no kin of mine! The elfling goes with me. You're as bad as the rest of these stupid elves, Taurfaeron, mooning over that disgusting little minstrel!"

One of the Lothlorien guards spoke. "Thalahir, we have been friends for many years. I do not know when it happened, but evil has attacked and entered you. Let the elfling go. Let us take you home. The Lady will help you."

"Never!" Thalahir screamed. "I will never go...."

An arrow whistled, cutting through the air at tremendous speed. It found its target, dead center, embedding itself between Thalahir's eyes.

The knife fell from Thalahir's hand, and the little elfling slowly slid out of Thalahir's arm as the Galadhel slumped to the ground.

Amarion and Diwen rushed to their sobbing son as Elrond gently picked him up in his arms. 

And up on the roof, Turidon shook, bow hanging in his hand, fully realizing he had just killed another elf for the first time in his long life.

*****


	13. Chapter 13

Gurvelon's desk and chair, contaminated with the deadly poison, burned in the courtyard. Nestoron had added the deadly vial and the gloves to the fire.

The Lothlorien elves removed Thalahir's body to a room in the healing house, where several members of the Lothlorien Guard would stand vigil until sunset of the next day, when his body would be placed on the pyre.

Turidon sat in a chair in Elrond's office, still shaking, tears running down his face. His friend, little Melpomaen, stood beside him, a gentle hand on his shoulder. Melpomaen wished he knew how to comfort the warrior. 

Elrond knelt in front of Turidon and took his hands. "Turidon, my old friend, look at me." The warrior lifted his eyes to Elrond. "You did what had to be done, my friend. You did what I would have done. We protect this valley from evil. Any evil, whatever its source. There was no other way. You did well."

Turidon nodded. "Thank you my Lord. I...I know. But he was an elf. We could have helped him!"

"Aye, and we would have, had he let us. Turidon, there was no other choice. Do not judge yourself wrong for this, for no one, not Manwe himself, will. You saved the life of a small elfling. Trust me in this. Come now, you must rest. You have guarded us well."

"I will help him, my Lord," Melpomaen said softly. "He will stay with me tonight." Turidon looked up at his little friend. Mel smiled at him gently and nodded. "Come on, old warrior. I will take care of you." He pulled Turidon by the hand and led him out of the room. 

Erestor and Glorfindel were waiting outside of Elrond's office. Glorfindel embraced his old friend, and said quietly, "Thank you. Thank you for saving Saercaeron. There was nothing any of the rest of us could do. If you hadn't been there, we would have lost him."

"I am so sorry it ended that way, Glorfindel. I didn't want to have to do that," Turidon answered.

"I know, my friend. None of us did. Go and rest now. You have done well." Glorfindel and Erestor went into Elrond's office.

"You see, Tur? No one thinks you were in the wrong." Wrapping his arm around the warrior, they walked to his room.

"You are a good friend, Mel, even if you are young."

Mel chuckled. "So are you, Tur, even if you are older than Elrond."

Reaching his rooms, Mel led Turidon inside. At his last promotion, Melpomaen had been given a larger room that included his own bath. His bedroom was so large, he had made a sitting area with chairs surrounding the large fireplace, a small sofa, and table and chairs he could use for working or dining. He had even gotten a larger bed, as the room seemed to swallow his old smaller one. The warrior slumped into a chair at the table.

"Aiya, Mel, I feel so bad," Turidon said sadly.

"I know, dear friend. I would give anything to be able to make you feel better." Melpomaen poured two glasses of wine and brought them to the table. He handed one to Turidon, and sat opposite his friend, watching him sip at his wine. Tur was so old, but he looked younger than Elrond. His dark brown hair hung lose around his beautiful face instead of being tied back, which was how he usually wore it. The gray eyes, which usually sparkled with merriment, were sad. Tears formed in Mel's eyes as he watched his friend. He didn't know what to do to make Turidon feel better, but he knew what he wanted. What he had always wanted, from the time he was still years away from his majority so many centuries ago. It was time.

"Tur, come sit with me by the fire. Please?" Taking his glass of wine, he walked to the fireplace, and sat down on the heavy fur rugs laid in front of it. When Turidon sat down beside him, he took their glasses of wine and set them aside. Then he crawled onto the warrior's lap and wrapped his arms around Turidon's neck, resting his head on the broad shoulder.

Turidon wrapped an arm around his friend and stroked the little elf's soft hair. "Mel, what's wrong," he asked softly. The head on his shoulder just settled closer. "Mel?"

Melpomaen lifted his head, his soft blue eyes meeting sad gray ones. He placed a soft kiss on the warrior's brow, looked again into the gray eyes, then lowered his head and kissed the warrior's soft lips tenderly. 

Turidon gasped, feeling the lips he had always wanted to kiss on his. Mel ended the tender kiss and, heart pounding in fear Tur would be angry with him, laid his head back on the shoulder, nuzzling closer into the warrior's neck. 

"Mel? Why did you kiss me?" Turidon's whispering voice was shaky. 

Mel swallowed hard. It was now or never. "I love you Tur, I always have. Ever since I was a little elfling," he whispered.

"But I am so old, and you are not even one thousand years old. I am too old, too hardened for you, little one."

"What is old to an elf, Tur? I remember the first time I knew I loved you. I was watching you return from a patrol, astride a great horse. You were laughing with the others. Then you jumped down off the horse and saw me. You picked me up and twirled me around, laughing. I was maybe forty years old then. I knew. I am nearly nine hundred now and I have never loved another. I never will. I was born for you alone. I have been waiting for you to love me back"

Melpomean couldn't see the tears streaming down Turidon's face. Finally one fell, and he felt it hit his cheek. He raised his head and kissed the tears from the warrior's face. "Won't you love me, Tur?" he whispered.

Turidon stifled a sob. Never had he guessed this sweet little elf loved him. He was lost. Lost in the love of his dear little friend. And his heart that he locked tight against his unrequited love burst open. Holding Melpomaen tighter, he sobbed out, "You love me?"

"Forever, if you will have me, my love." 

Turidon captured Melpomaen's mouth in a searing kiss. It was not a tender kiss, but it was loving all the same. Tongues reached for each other and danced wildly, hands grasped and pulled, and moans filled the room. It was Mel's first lovers kiss, and it was perfect. 

Clothes were ripped and thrown aside as the two fought to feel the other's flesh against their own. Necks and ears and lips were ravaged. Breathless words of love were whispered. Turidon devoured every inch of Melpomaen's body with kisses and licks, stopping to suckle here and there. He couldn't taste enough of his beautiful love. 

Melpomaen arched and screamed as his engorged cock was swallowed to the hilt. Never had he dreamed he could feel like this. His fingers curled in Turidon's hair as he thrust into the wet heat. "Oh, Tur...Oh...I..love you..Oh..what are you doing to me...Oh!"  
Hands stroked his sides and a pointed tongue teased his slit before Tur took him fully into his mouth again. Fingers gently cupped and stroked his sacs. Mel arched and wailed his pleasure as he came explosively in his lover's mouth. Gentle hands held him as he lay panting.

Turidon straddled his perfect little love, and kissed him passionately. Tears once again filled his eyes as he cupped his hands around the beautiful face looking up at him with so much love. "I love you, my darling Mel. I will love you forever."

*****


	14. Chapter 14

One week later.......

It was late, long after other elves had retired to their beds, as Lindir and Taurfaeron wandered through the gardens hand-in-hand. They had spent much time together during the last week getting to know one another, and had even sparred together on a few occasions. Taurfaeron had been amazed at the minstrel's skill with knives, and had complimented the elf several times alone and in front of his guards. The Lothlorien captain was swiftly losing his heart to this incredible little elf. He regularly melted under the influence of Lindir's golden voice, and could sit for hours listening to him sing. 

Stopping under a large oak tree, Taurfaeron drew Lindir closer. "Lindir," he said quietly, gazing down at the smaller elf, "I would like...would you allow me to court you?" 

Lindir smiled shyly and a faint pink blush ran up his face. Taurfaeron thought he looked adorable. The little minstrel nodded and said softly, "Aye, Taurfaeron, I would like that." 

A brilliant smile lit Taurfaeron's face. "Lindir, I think I have fallen in love with you." 

Lindir moved closer. "And I you," he whispered, lifting his face. "Will you kiss me, Taurfaeron?" Arms moved around his back as he was gently held. He shivered in anticipation just before soft lips descended on his. 

In the shadows, a figure watched and smiled, knowing it would not be long before the two elves exchanged silver betrothal rings. Taking one last look, Lorien, the Vala of visions and dreams, turned and floated into the Last Homely House. He always enjoyed being sent to Imladris and checking up on his favorite elves. Coming to the first room he was looking for, he shimmered through the door. 

Melpomaen and Turidon lay together in the large bed, the smaller elf held tightly in the strong arms he was curled up in. Lorien was happy to see that the ancient warrior had finally accepted the elf chosen for him by the Valar as a reward for his millennia of faithfulness and bravery. He smiled at the newly bonded couple, almost sorry he had to give them the dream he carried for them. But it was necessary for Turidon to heal. When the warrior realized that Melpomaen shared the same dream, he would understand. What Turidon had done was right and had the sanction of the Valar. 

The two elves tensed as they began to dream. Melpomaen whimpered and Turidon groaned. They were seeing what would have happened had Turidon not killed Thalahir. They saw the little elfling, Saercaeron, brutally slain. Melpomaen sobbed in his sleep and silent tears ran down Turidon's face as the dream passed into the next scene. Hoards of Orcs, lead by Thalahir invaded Imladris through secret, unseen passages. Many elves were slaughtered before they could mount a defense, including little Melpomaen. 

Turidon finally awoke, screaming the name of his beloved. His scream instantly waking Melpomaen, the two elves clung to each other, panting and sobbing as they told each other of their dream. It was done. In the morning, they would understand. Unseen, Lorien sent them both back into reverie, allowing a vision of their beautiful future together to ease their sleep. 

The Vala moved down the hall to his next assignment. Shimmering through a wall or two, he emerged in the bedroom, smiling down at the occupants. Caladir lay wrapped around the little Gurvelon. The strong heart and his light. Lorien smiled at the glowing couple. Never had he seen two elves that made love more often than these two. Well, unless he included Erestor and Glorfindel, but they were still newly bonded. Perhaps the gift the Valar had in store for them would curtail that particular activity, but knowing them, Lorien doubted it. They would still find a way. 

The Vala sent a vision into Caladir's sleeping mind. A vision that would draw him to the Misty Mountains in the morning. Smiling once more at the couple, Lorien turned and entered the hall, heading for his last assignment. 

Shimmering through the last set of doors and walls, the Vala emerged next to Erestor and Glorfindel. Lorien grinned. Too early for these two - they were not asleep yet. And it would be cruel to interrupt them just now. 

Smiling, Lorien entered the sitting room and materialized. Sitting down by the cats' basket, he picked up a black ball of fuzz to stroke it. Waking at his kitten's meow, Tinnu prepared to defend his little one. Then he recognized the being holding the kitten. He had been here before. It was safe. Tinnu left the basket and joined his kitten on the being's lap. He had always liked this creature that looked so much like an elf, but was not. He never came to Imladris without stopping to visit Tinnu. Tinnu heard the non-elf speak to him in his mind, telling him what beautiful kittens he had and how lovely his mate was. Tinnu purred. 

Glorfindel lay atop Erestor, thrusting his tongue into his husband's mouth as his hard member finally pushed into the tight channel. Erestor wrapped his legs around his lover's waist as he gripped the shoulders above him and moaned. 

Breaking the kiss and burying his head on Erestor's shoulder, Glorfindel thrust again and again into the quivering warmth. "Oh, Erestor...baby ...so good...always so good," Glorfindel panted before sucking on the soft neck below him and biting gently. 

Erestor wailed. "More...harder...Oh...Glor...more." 

Glorfindel moved one hand and lifted Erestor's hips, allowing him to thrust deeper. "Like this, baby? Is this what you want, lover?" 

Erestor screamed as Glorfindel's cock slammed into his prostate, again and again. Tears of ecstasy ran down his face as he moaned and wailed, digging his fingernails into Glorfindel's back. 

Glorfindel felt Erestor's muscles convulsing around his cock, and knew his lover was close. He reached between them and grabbed Erestor's engorged member, stroking it firmly. "Come for me, baby. My sweet baby....I love you so much." 

Erestor screamed Glorfindel's name as his warm essence shot out between them. Glorfindel thrust once, then a second time into the quivering channel before he arched his back and came explosively, shouting Erestor's name. 

In the sitting room, Lorien listened to the elves and smiled. The Valar had a gift for these two strong elves, as well as Caladir and Gurvelon. He waited, listening to words of eternal love as the elves finally fell into reverie. The Vala placed the cats back in their basket, stroking the soft fur one last time. Speaking to Tinnu in his mind, he told the cat what was going to happen, and made a suggestion. Tinnu considered what the Vala said, then meowed his consent. He would talk Glirien into it in the morning. Lorien smiled at the cat, as his form shimmered into invisibility once again. 

Lorien entered the bedroom and gazed at the elves, a soft glow still hovering around them. Yes, these two were strong and good. Erestor and Glorfindel were perfect for the task, as well as deserving. He sent a vision into Glorfindel's mind. A vision that matched the one he had given Caladir. 

Lorien smiled one last time, and instantly was back in Valinor. He stood before Manwe. "It is done, my Lord. Glorfindel and Caladir will leave in the morning." 

"That is good," Manwe replied, "they will need to hurry. There is no time to waste." 

"Will you allow their memories to fade quickly, my Lord? I would hate to see them suffer from what they will see." 

The two Vala were joined by a third, Varda. The spouse of Manwe smiled gently. "Fear not, Lorien. We will not allow them to suffer, will we, my dear?" 

Manwe raised his eyes at Varda, then sighed, resigning himself to his wife's wishes. "Very well, my dear. It shall happen as you desire." 

"And they will accept the others nearly immediately? And you must fill the hearts of the others with love for them." Varda added, knowing how far to push her mate. 

Manwe nodded. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
In the morning, Glorfindel awoke with a gasp. 

"What is it, my love? What is wrong?" Erestor asked. 

"I am not sure, sweetheart. Something is wrong. Near the Misty Mountains. Something calls me there. I saw a small village of elves. Orcs attacking. I have to go." 

"Glorfindel, you do not have the gift of foresight. Could the Valar have sent you a vision?" 

"I do not know, beloved. But I know I have to go. This morning. Now." 

Erestor nodded. "Then you shall." 

Glorfindel rose and dressed quickly. He was hurrying out of the door to alert Caladir to form two patrols, and nearly collided with his second in command as he opened the door. 

"Glorfindel," Caladir said, anxiously, "we have to leave. Now. There is a village near the Misty Mountains." 

Erestor peered around the two warriors and saw Gurvelon standing, wide-eyed. He looked at his friend and nodded. He placed a hand on Glorfindel's arms and said, "You two go and see to it. Gurvelon and I will inform Elrond." He kissed his husband sweetly, and said, "Fare you well, my love. Come back to me safe. I love you." 

Glorfindel kissed Erestor passionately, then whispered, "Thank you, beloved. I love you." 

"Come, Caladir," Glorfindel called to his second. Caladir released his little husband, and followed Glorfindel. 

Gurvelon watched them leave, then turned to Erestor. "What happened?" 

Erestor shared Glorfindel's dream with his friend as Gurvelon nodded. 

"Aye, it is the same as Caladir's." 

Erestor sighed. "Well, let us go and inform Elrond." The two elves set out to find their Lord, as Glorfindel and Caladir formed two patrols totaling one hundred warriors. Within minutes, they rode out of Imladris, toward the Misty Mountains. 

*****


End file.
